Two New Demigods
by Xealvi
Summary: Phoenix is a quiet girl that never fits in. Lucius is a bright boy that never seemed to belong. When both find out that they're new demigods, with rival parents, the results are bound to be explosive. Rated T for violence, language and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the ideas from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the characters/ideas from those books. Phoenix and Lucius are my oc. Read, Review and Respond!**

**Chapter One**

**Phoenix**

"Annabeth are you sure about this?" I ask my best friend.

"Of course." She replies as she turns her swirling grey eyes on me. "Why? Is something the matter?"

I twist my long black hair around my fingers. "I just feel weird today. Maybe I should stay home."

Annabeth laughs. "You're just nervous because you're so used to hiding in the shadows all the time."

I stare at the pale skin on my fingers to avoid her gaze. "I could help you with some of your architect designs instead."

She pats my back. "Phoenix, I know you're nervous but you and I both know that you know next to nothing about my architect designs."

I smile slightly next to her. Annabeth may always be invested in one project or another but she always found time for me. She was really out there when it came to activity.

But she was right about me. I didn't go out too much, and I much preferred looking up at the stars at night. However, I couldn't help it. Unlike most kids, I was always more comfortable in the dark than in the light.

"Besides." Annabeth jolts me out of my thoughts. "Don't you want to meet Percy?"

I give her a slight smile. Nothing had ever coaxed a full smile out of me yet. "He's your date. I don't see why I have to come."

She gives me a huge grin. "Because it's a carnival, and I want you to come with me! It's almost summer and I want to spend my last few days with my best friend!"

"You going to that camp again?" I ask her.

She nods her head. "Yep."

I sigh. She'd been going to that camp for a long time now. I missed her every summer that she went. She told me that more and more people were starting to come, but she never told me how I could sign up. It's not like I want to go to camp though. I just want to hang around my only friend a little more.

"I'm really not feeling well though." I tell her.

"What do you mean? Does your stomach hurt?" Her face is covered with concern.

"No, I just feel like something bad is going to happen today. Really bad." I lift my head and look straight into her eyes. "And it'll happen at the carnival."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "You're coming, whether you like it or not."

I sigh gently and stand. My dark blue jeans half cover my black sneakers. I had on a black tank top and my hair was up in a black ponytail. Without looking I knew that my eyes were showing a cold darkness that reflected my outfit.

Suddenly I get a chill and I shiver. My eyes close for a second and when they open Annabeth is looking at me with her mouth open in amazement.

"What?" I ask automatically.

She points above my head and I look up. There was a weird wispy form of a crescent moon above my head. I wave my hand through the image and it disappears at my touch.

"What was that?" I ask Annabeth.

"I'm…not sure." She gives me a puzzled look. "But one thing's for sure."

"What's that?"

"We're not going to that carnival."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Lucius**

"Is she hot?"

"Huh? Who?" My best friend Percy asks me.

I turn my head so I can stare at him. "You're girlfriend."

"Annabeth?"

I nod my head and I notice that his cheeks turn a slight pink colour. "She's not really my girlfriend…"

"Do you like her?" I ask.

"Yes but-"

"Does she like you?" I cut him off as I pretend to check off an imaginary list.

"Yes but-"

"Have you guys kissed?"

His face turns a deeper shade of red as he answers. "Yes but-"

I hold up a hand. "No buts. You're boyfriend girlfriend. You didn't refer to us going to the carnival as a double date for nothing."

He shrugs but I notice that he's still blushing a bit. Rolling my eyes I speak to him from my stool at the kitchen table. "Dude, there's nothing to be ashamed of. From the way you speak of her, she sounds like the goddess Athena herself."

I notice that he tenses beside me a bit, but I dismiss the motion. "I'm sure she's a great girl."

Finally Percy nods. "She is a great girl."

I give him a huge smile. "Better yet, she's _your_ girl."

Percy turns red again and I begin laughing my head off. He pushes me and I fall off the chair onto the ground. I'm still laughing when Percy's cell rings.

"Shhhh." Percy silences me as he quickly digs his cell out of his pocket. I shut up immediately. He never got many cell phone calls, so it was always interesting to see what happened when he got them.

"Annabeth?" Percy says into the phone. I laugh and make kissy faces at him. He pushes my face and makes my blond hair fall in my face.

I sit back on the chair next to him as I watch him talk. His face is funny to watch as he talks.

"Are you okay?" Concern on his face as he waits.

"Well, what's wrong?" Curiosity and then silence.

"We can't? Why not? Lucius is here with me." Curiosity and more silence.

"What?" Disbelief and shock. "What happened?"

"Right, right, right. Sorry. Stupid question." Ashamed. More silence.

"Well, we should probably bring her to Chiron." Pause. "Yes 'we'. I'm coming with you." Determined. And yet more silence.

I take another sip of the Diet Coke I had taken out of the fridge earlier. If Annabeth was canceling on us, that was fine by me but if she was dragging Percy off somewhere else there was no way I wasn't coming too.

Percy sighs. "No, I've never heard of it before. We defiantly need to ask Chiron." Patience. "Yes Annabeth. This means we're going to camp just a little early this year." Amusement and then another silence. "Alright. See you there."

Percy hangs up the phone and then stuffs it back in his pocket. He sighs and then runs his hand through his messy brown hair. Then he stands up and walks into the kitchen.

Getting up with my soda, I follow him. I lean against a wall while Percy writes a note and then sticks it to the fridge.

He turns around and looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry Lucius. You have to go back home now."

"What happened to our day?" I ask him as I finish my soda and toss in the recyclables.

"Stuff came up." He says simple as he tries to walk past me.

I put my arm out and stop him. "You're not getting past me until you let me come."

"Lucius you can't come and that's final. I have an emergency I have to go to." He tries to walk past me again and I put my hand on his shoulder. If he didn't let me come, I was going to make his wrestle me for it.

I don't have to though. Percy jumps back as if he was burned. "Dude! You're hands are on fire!"

"No they're not." I say as I look down on my hands. When I look down though, Percy gasps and I see that he's looking above my head.

Astounded by the amazement in his face, I look above me. A smoky symbol of a half sun is floating above my head. Impulsively, I wave my hand though the substance and it disappears.

I look back at Percy. "What was that?"

"Honestly…" He pauses and gives me one of those funny looks you get from people when put on your pants _before_ your underwear. "I have no idea."

"You know what it means?"

Percy gives me a hard look. "Are you wearing contacts?"

I shrug. "Yeah. Why's that important?"

"Your contacts are blue right?"

"Yeah…"

"What's your natural eye colour?"

I swallow. Ever since I could remember my dad had been making me wear the blue contacts, but I knew what the colour underneath was. "Yellow. Like that symbol."

Percy exhales slowly. "It means that you get to come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Phoenix**

Camp Half-Blood. That's what the camp Annabeth went to was called. I know because I'm standing in it.

"Would you like a cup of tea dear?" The man in the wheelchair named Chiron asks me.

"No thank you." I whisper as my wide eyes gaze around the cabin we were in.

Annabeth taps her foot impatiently. She flicks her blond hair over the side of her shoulder. It was done up in a ponytail, like mine, and she had her baseball cap on again.

"Chiron, when are we going to start?"

"As soon as Percy arrives." He answers her in a kind voice.

Annabeth huffs and begins to pace back and forth across the floor. I've never seen her this agitated before. It was actually very interesting.

"Do you have anything to say Miss. Valdez?" Chiron turns to me.

I shake my head although I was bursting with question. Even if I'd wanted to ask a question, I wouldn't be able to talk over my leaden tongue.

Suddenly the door to the cabin flies open. A boy with dark brown hair that could only be Percy enters with a blond haired kid.

The door shuts of its own accord. Before I can blink, Annabeth has Percy in a huge hug. I see him laughing and hugging her back. Wistfully, I look at them until my gaze falls on the blond kid.

He was laughing right along with Percy. His hair was golden yellow and his eyes were blue. No. His eyes weren't blue. They looked tainted, as if the real colour was being blocked. Other than that, he was pretty much flawless. His skin was smooth and bump free, he was tall, and he was sculptured.

I couldn't help but catch my breath as I looked at him. Then he turns and looks straight at me. He still has a huge grin on his face. My face heats up and I look down at the ground, part of my black hair falling over my face.

I look at the hair in annoyance. For whatever reason, the stubborn hair refused to be swept back in a ponytail. Shrugging, I decide to just leave it for now.

"There you are Seaweedbrain." Annabeth laughs. "I didn't know if you'd even show up."

Percy smiles at her. "I would miss it for the world Wise girl."

The blond haired boy coughs and they let go of each other. Percy is blushing a slight red and Annabeth has a huge grin on her face.

"Percy? Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Chiron reminds him kindly. I decided I liked Chiron right then.

Annabeth finally notices the blue eyed boy. She then turns on Percy. "You brought a mortal here?"

"He's not mortal Annabeth." Percy tells her. "He got a sign right after you called me."

"I'm not mortal?" The blond haired kid asks, his smile disappearing for the first time since he entered the cabin.

"Please." Chiron starts. "Annabeth, Percy. Why don't you get your friends a seat?"

Hurriedly, they drag over chairs for all of us. We gather around Chiron and everyone sits down. Annabeth and Percy sit beside each other, so I end up sitting next to the blond haired boy.

"So what are we?" The boy asks.

"You're a demigod." Chiron starts. "It means that one of your parents was a god or goddess."

"You mean from the Greek legends?" He asks.

"I thought the same thing at first too." Percy speaks up. "But the gods are real. As real as you and me Lucius."

So the boy's name was Lucius. I guess he was the guy I was supposed to go on a double date with today at that carnival.

My eyes widen as I remember the feeling I had gotten right before he had been about to go there. Before anyone else can speak up, I do.

"Chiron, what happened at the carnival?"

His face darkens. "Lastrygonian attack. Someone tipped them off that a couple of demigods were going to be there today."

My stomach started churning. _Oh my god._ How had I know that was going to happen?

"Whoa, wait." Annabeth holds up a hand. "There was a lastrygonian attack on the carnival_ today_?"

She turns to me. "You had a feeling something bad was going to happen there today." Annabeth turns to Chiron. "Do you think she's like Rachel?"

Chiron takes a long look at me before answering. "No. I don't think so."

"Then why would she-" Annabeth starts.

"The gods work in mysterious ways Annabeth. Maybe, her god parents didn't want to actually mark her, so to try and prevent the disaster she gave her a bad feeling. Then when that didn't work, Miss. Valdez was marked."

"What about Lucius then?" Percy speaks up.

"Coincidence?" Chiron suggests.

Both Percy and Annabeth laugh. "You don't believe in coincidences Chiron."

He shrugs. "I don't know the minds of the god either."

That silences them. Sure enough though, when everyone else shuts up Lucius speaks up. "So what was the thing that appeared above my head?"

"That, Mr. Masterfield is the marking a god or goddess as put on you. Marking you as their own."

"Well which goddess has a half sun as their symbol? Because I know my father, but I don't know my mother." He looked at Chiron earnestly.

I look at his curiously. He was accepting this completely. I wonder why.

Chiron's face turns sheet white. "A half sun?"

He turns to me. "Miss. Valdez, what appeared above your head?"

"Crescent moon." I manage to whisper with everyone staring at me.

Chiron sighs heavily. "This isn't good."

"What's not good Chiron?" Percy and Annabeth ask in unison.

"The half sun is the symbol for Dawn, the goddess of the morning light. And the crescent moon is the symbol for Nyx, the goddess of the night. They're sworn enemies and have never had children. Before now."

"Why's that a bad thing?" Lucius asks.

"Because there's a prophecy about them." He answers Lucius sadly.

"The Day and Night prophecy." Annabeth says in awe.

"Correct Annabeth." Chiron nods at her.

"Can we hear it?" Lucius asks, looking as lost as Percy and I do.

"It's an extremely old prophecy. I don't have it memorized. You'll have to see Rachel. She probably knows it." Chiron says. "Anyway. Your mothers' aren't in the big three, but they're very powerful goddess, though they don't get much credit."

"Actually, hold on a sec." Lucius puts his hands to his eyes and takes out something. He blinks to clear his eyes and then he looks around at all of us. His eyes were a golden yellow. They looked as much like the sun, as mine did the night sky.

"Well." Chiron starts as he glances between the two of us. "You are both defiantly your mother's children. I'm surprised Annabeth and Percy didn't figure this out already."

Lucius shoots Percy a fake glare. "Yeah, for leaving me out on all the fun."

Percy rolls his eyes. "How was I supposed to know? I've never heard of either of those goddesses!"

"It's not your fault." Annabeth says. "I didn't realize either."

"Well then. I have a question for Phoenix and Lucius." He gives us both a look that seemed way too old for his years. "Do you believe us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Lucius**

I don't even have to pause before I know my answer. Nodding at Chiron I answer as a smile tugs at my lips. "Yeah I do."

Everyone turns to the black haired girl beside me. I still didn't know her first name, but I doubt she was ever going to give it to me. Her skin was extremely pale in contrast with her black hair and black eyes. She looked like she was half stoned and I hadn't seen her smile once yet.

"Yes." I barely hear the answer even though I'm sitting right next to her.

"Good." Chiron rolls his wheelchair over to the door. "Annabeth, Percy, I need you two to join me for a minute."

Percy rises with Annabeth and I notice that she slips her hand into his. The trio leaves the cabin, and I'm left sitting next to "Miss. Valdez".

"So," I start as I stretch out my legs. Turning to face her, I give her a huge a smile. "What's your name?"

She glances at me. Her face is most certainly not an open book. The girl was practically impossible to read.

"Phoenix." She says and then scoots her chair a little farther from me.

"Phoenix." I repeat, surprising myself with how much I loved the way her name sounded on my lips. "That's a beautiful name."

She doesn't say anything, but the tips of her eyes blush a little. I smile again, and speak again. "It's kind of neat isn't it? I've always known there was something different about me; I just didn't think it would be this cool."

Phoenix doesn't react to my attempt at conversation. I'm intrigued. Everyone else I'd ever met was always sucked up by my cheery personality. Although it got annoying, I was very curious as to why Phoenix was so cold.

"I mean, our parents are gods! That is one freaking amazing thing to brag about to kids at school or something. Did you-"

"Goddess." She interrupts me

"Excuse me?" I smile again, happy I got her to talk.

"Your mom and my mom are goddesses. Not gods." She looks over to the door as if praying that Chiron, Annabeth and Percy would come back.

"Still, it's pretty cool. I live with my dad, but I thought that my mom had died in childbirth. Although I knew there was something weird about my eyes, I had no idea it was because they looked like hers. Goddess of the morning light; Dawn." I whistle. "That's pretty awesome."

She doesn't make a remark. I gaze at her even though her back is to me. Suddenly I thought occurs to me. "Hey, who do you think Percy and Annabeth have for parents?"

"Annabeth is Athena and Percy is Poseidon." She gives me a backwards glance and then returns to staring at the door.

My mouth drops. "How did you know that?"

"Eyes." Phoenix says simply.

"You don't talk much do you?"

She turns around in her seat. Her black eyes feel like they're piercing me to my very soul as she speaks. "I don't like p-people. When I speak t-too much, I st-stutter. It m-makes me look like a fool. So I d-don't talk."

Phoenix turns back around and I smile at the back of her head. She was actually really hot when she was pissed. Not that I was going to tell her that. Because I'm sure she looked hot in any emotion.

"That's probably the most I've ever heard you say before." I grin at her as she turns in her seat again.

She's glaring at me and a chill goes up my back. "I d-don't like you either. You're t-too cheerful fo-for my l-liking. And our p-parents hate each other. I'm not g-going to be added to l-list of c-conquests you m-might have. You leave m-me alone, and I'll l-leave you alone."

Phoenix continues to glare at me and I swear that the light around her was disappearing. The chill that had gone up my back spread to my entire body. My eyes connect with hers and suddenly all I can see is the black in her eyes. Everything else around me fades out of sight.

I can feel my body wracking in shivers. My hands were cold and all of a sudden I wasn't happy. Couldn't remember what it was like to be happy. Or angry. Or upset. Or turned on, or anything. No emotion could find its way to my heart, but I didn't care. All that mattered was her eyes.

Suddenly Phoenix wasn't looking at me in anger anymore. I could make out her face, but nothing else. She looks scared and worried. Personally I can't fathom why. All I wanted to do was stare into her black eyes.

I see her lips move, but I can't make out the words. In the back of my mind, I hear a door burst open. Suddenly Phoenix stands up and I can't see her eyes. At that moment all sight and sound come back to me.

"What the hell?" Percy shouts. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

Percy doesn't answer her and run over to me. When he kneels down, I realize that I'm on the ground.

"Pethy, theee hath pwetty eythes." I slur unable to make my tongue form the words I wanted to.

Angrily he stands up and turns on Phoenix. "You bitch!" He roars. "You've killed him!"

He approaches the scared girl and slaps her on the face.

"Percy!" Annabeth yells in horror.

Before Percy can turn to face her, Phoenix punches him in the nose. His head snaps back and I see blood dripping from it. Phoenix has a guarded face once again, but her fists are up and she looks like she means business.

My heart flutters, though I don't know why. This quiet girl before me seemed to hate me, but when I saw her land that punch my admiration for her only grew.

Suddenly, Percy throws a punch at her. She blocks it with her arm, but he gives her a second blow to her stomach. Phoenix doubles over and Percy karate shops her back so she falls on the floor.

Desperately I try to get up so I can help her. I can't get my limps to work any better than my tongue though. I hear a thud and I look up to see Percy on the ground next to Phoenix. Their fistfight quickly turns into an all out brawl.

Annabeth runs into the brawl and attempt to pull Percy away from her. I look to Chiron and see that his face is a mask of worry. Suddenly a huge girl enters the cabin. Not hugs with fat though, huge with muscles. This girl defiantly looked like she could kill someone.

The girl drags Annabeth away from the brawl and then separates Percy and Phoenix. She throws Percy against the wall and holds Phoenix by the collar of her tank top.

"Thank you Clarisse. That will be all." Chiron nods politely to the girl.

She nods back and then drops Phoenix so she drops into a heap on the ground. As Clarisse walks calmly out of the room, I drag myself over to Phoenix.

"What the hell Percy?" Annabeth yells at him.

He stands by bracing himself against the wall. "Your friend fucking killed my best friend!"

"No she didn't!" Annabeth yells back at him. "He's fine!"

She gestures to me. I see the shock on Percy's face, but then I hear Phoenix groan. Quickly I glance down at her. Her eye was blackened and her mouth was full of blood.

Phoenix blinks her eyes and sees me in front of her. I smile at her, already feeling much better than I had mere moments ago.

Her face is still a mask, but she sits up and doesn't edge away from me. Suddenly Percy speaks up. "Oh my god. I am so sorry."

He walks over to Phoenix and kneels down beside her. I notice that his nose was still bloody and that he had a long cut down the side of his face. "I'm really sorry Phoenix. Can you forgive me?"

She nods her head but doesn't look at him. In fact, she's staring straight at the ground and her arms are wrapped around her legs.

Percy stands up and walks over to Annabeth. He takes her hands but she pushes him away from her.

"I can't believe that you would attack my friend." She whispers.

"Annabeth…" Percy starts.

She holds up a hand and silences him. "Save it Percy."

Annabeth holds her head high and walks out of the cabin without a further word. Percy didn't see, but I saw tears beginning to streak down her face.

Percy looks at me briefly to make sure I was okay. I jerk my head in Annabeth's direction and he runs after his crying girlfriend.

Once he's gone Chiron wheels over to Phoenix and me. He doesn't say a word, but I know he's studying me.

I look at him and surprise myself by speaking clearly. "I'm fine now Chiron. Really."

"How can you b-be fine?" Phoenix's head snaps up and she looks at me. "You looked like you j-just died! One s-second you're on the c-chair and the n-next you're laying on the g-ground!"

"I'm not sure." I admit. "You looked at me and…" I trail off, not wanting to get her in trouble.

"Lucius, you can tell us. In fact, you actually have to tell us." Chiron urges me.

I look back and forth between the two of them. Suddenly Chiron chuckles. We both look at him as he speaks. "You're not going to get Phoenix in trouble Lucius."

I sigh gratefully. Chiron had seemed to know exactly what was on my mind.

"Well," I start. "She looked at me and it seemed as if everything just faded away. The room, the sound, and my emotions. Everything but…"

"Her eyes." Chiron finishes.

I look at him in shock. How had he known that? Could Chiron read my mind?

Chiron sighs. "It's part of the prophecy that I mentioned earlier. C'mon you two. It's time that you both met Rachel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I apologize if Rachel is not exactly in character as Rick Riordan portrays. The 5****th**** line in the prophecy is from a prophecy Rachel makes at the end of ****The Last Olympian****, I do not own it. Stupid legal stuff. Read and Respond! :D  
**

**Chapter Five**

**Phoenix**

I ignore Lucius' hand as I get up. My stomach hurts and the blood in my mouth tastes like iron. When I blink, it feels as though I'm jabbing a needle in my eye over and over again.

As we walk out of the cabin, I put my hand over my eye to prevent myself from blinking. I keep my eyes trained on the ground, not wanting to capture anyone else's gaze. The scene in the cabin had really scared me.

One second Lucius had been smiling at me, and then next his face lost all emotion and he fell to the ground. To think that it was my fault…

I shudder. If being a demigod meant even less contact then when I was human, I'm not sure I like this so much.

As we walk along the ground of the camp, I glance at Lucius. He stood tall and appeared as if he hadn't almost died. His blond hair fell carelessly into his face, but I could see his golden eyes beneath.

Lucius glances at me and catches my eye. He gives me a cocky grin, and I drop my head immediately. Beside me, he chuckles but I keep my eyes trained on the back of Chiron's wheelchair.

"Morning Chiron."

"How ya doing Chiron?"

"Welcoming new recruits, eh, Chiron?"

The various greeting towards the man in the wheelchair astound me. Everyone respected him deeply and seemed to think of him as a friend. My liking of Chiron deepens.

"Excuse me ladies, I must steal Rachel for a minute." Chiron says to a group of girls. They giggle frivolously and release a red haired girl from their mist.

Her red hair curls at the ends and a blue clip holds part of her hair up. She smiles at us. "Hey Chiron. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Rachel I think you've been hanging around Aphrodite's daughters a little too much." Chiron says in worry as we move away from the group of girls.

"Pish posh." Rachel says as she waves a hand carelessly. "They can't hurt me."

Chiron sighs. Rachel perks up when she finally pays attention to us. "New demigods?" She asks.

"You don't know the half of it." Lucius mutters.

Rachel looks over at Lucius. I see her eyes scan him from top to bottom and I feel myself begin to glare at her. When I realize I stop myself, not wanting to fry someone's brain again.

She takes a step closer to him. I can tell from the way she's looking at him that she thinks he's really hot. Then she taps her finger on his chest and I feel an indescribably urge to slap her hand away.

"Try me." She whispers with a wry smile on her face. Then she removes her hand and places it and her other one on her waist.

I see Lucius open his mouth to speak, but surprisingly Rachel beats him to it. "Golden hair, and golden eyes." She turns slightly to look at me.

"Black hair." She pauses and bends a little to look at my face. I had lowered my head once again. "And black eyes." She barely breathes the last word.

Rachel folds her arms across her chest. "I've never seen either of you before, so you must have only just been marked. However, there was just that Lastrygonian attack at the carnival. Plus, you're here with Chiron."

She smiles and then points at him. I notice with odd relief that she's not touching him. "You're a son of Dawn." She keeps her eyes on Lucius as she points at me. "And she's a daughter of Nyx."

Rachel places her hands back on her waist. "You're both here to hear the ancient prophecy about Day and Night, aren't you?"

Lucius whistles. I want to roll my eyes. If Rachel was a prophet then she would have already known. It wasn't that impressive.

"That's pretty impressive." He says. Now I do roll my eyes. If I didn't know us, I could have figured it out too.

Rachel leans her head back and laughs. "Not really. Annabeth came running by earlier. I couldn't stop her but Percy was closely following her and he gave me the whole story."

"Oh." Lucius has a blank face for once and I'm actually impressed.

"May we have it please Rachel?" Chiron speaks up. I wonder if he had noticed Rachel's obvious like of Lucius.

"Hm?" She glances at him as if she had forgotten he was there. "Oh yeah. Of course."

She shakes her head briefly and then she goes a little stiff. Her eyes are open but they seem as if they're looking far away. Suddenly her mouth opens wide and a deep voice filled with the experience of millions of years comes out.

"_Two half-bloods born of dark and light_

_Enemies the Son of Dawn and Daughter of Night_

_Appearances are naught but an illusion_

_Elements destruction over unneeded confusion_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_If the truth is not told to all_"

Rachel blinks and seems to come out of her trance. She wobbles a bit and is about to fall when Lucius catches her. I notice that she blinks her eyes adoringly at him, and I am extremely temped to smack her.

Thankfully she stands on her own and then looks at Chiron. I look at him to and I nearly fall to the ground in despair and the look of horror on his face.

"What did I say?" Rachel asks.

"You can't remember?" I ask her surprising myself.

"I don't remember any of my prophecies. Why should this be different, just because I'm not making it?" She counter asks, barely noticing that was the first time I'd spoken.

Chiron repeats the prophecy to her. Rachel's face whitens too. She licks her lips and then glances back at us. This time though, she looks at us as if we're a bomb about to go off.

"We need Percy and Annabeth." Rachel tells Chiron.

Chiron nods his head. "Who wants to go find them?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Lucius**

"I'll go." I speak up, surprising myself.

Chiron gives me a long hard look, and then he nods. "Alright then."

"I'll go with him." Rachel volunteers. She flashes another flirty glance at me and I have to resist the urge to convulse in disgust.

Girls flirt with me a lot. I'm not exactly sure why. I'm used to it, I guess. But it still weirds me out.

"No Rachel." Chiron says sternly and I feel like worshiping him right then. He gives me a look and I realize that he noticed Rachel's flirting. I'm just about to take off when he speaks again. "But Phoenix will be going with you."

"Why?" Rachel cries out.

"Phoenix is the only person right now who will be able to calm Annabeth down. Lucius will be going with her to prove to Percy once and for all that he is alright." Chiron looks at Phoenix and seems to puzzle over something.

Then his face goes back to normal. "Alright. Off with you both."

I turn around and take off, anxious to get away from Rachel. Phoenix follows behind me; I hear her footfalls close behind.

Slowing down my pace, she's soon walking beside me. I glance at her, but she's firmly focused on the ground.

"So where do you think they are?" I ask her lightly; in spite of the dire warning we'd just been given.

"Lake?" She offers in her usual short answer.

We walk side by side in silence. Every so often she would glance at me, but every time I turned to look at her, she would quickly look away. Her hands are stuffed deep into her pockets and a stray lock of hair falls in front of her hung head.

Eventually we come within sights of the lake. I can see Percy and Annabeth, and once again I'm astounded by Phoenix's in depth observation.

"Annabeth, please!" Percy is pleading with his girlfriend. I notice that both of them have been crying.

Annabeth turns her back to him, but she doesn't walk away. Percy walks over to her and puts his arms around her. I really hate to interrupt but it's important.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth and call to them, I feel a hand on my arm. I look beside me to see Phoenix concentrated on them.

"Give them a minute." She says without stuttering.

I nod my head and look at my arm. Her hand was still on it. She looks at me and I raise my eyebrows at her, my eyes pointing towards her hand. Hastily she snatches her hand away.

I chuckle under my breath as I watch her ears blush red. My eyes linger on her, and I can't hear what Percy and Annabeth are saying anymore.

She was really beautiful actually. What was that one line in that prophecy? _Appearances are naught but an illusion_. I wonder what that could mean. I suppose we'd discuss what it meant once we all got together, but still. I couldn't help but wonder.

Suddenly she smiles. Just a little tiny smile, but enough for me to notice. I look over to Percy and Annabeth. They were kissing.

When they let go, both of them are smiling and I know that she forgave him. Now I can interrupt without feeling bad.

"Hey guys." I call out to them.

They both look over at us. Phoenix motions with her hand for them to join us. Percy wraps his arm around Annabeth and they walk over to us.

The first thing that happens when they reach us is Phoenix walks up to Annabeth and pulls her into a huge hug. She whispers something into her ear, but I don't hear it. Annabeth is smiling and blushing brightly when Phoenix releases her, so I assumer it was a girl thing.

"Chiron wants you two with us." I say, interrupting the mood.

"For?" Percy asks.

I was just about ready to drag everyone back to Chiron. That prophecy was really bugging me and I wanted to know what it meant.

"Discuss the prophecy." Phoenix tells him.

Both of them turn grave and nod. "Lead the way." Percy tells me.

I turn around and head back to the main cabin. As we walk, I can't help but notice that Percy falls into step beside me and that Annabeth is beside him. I don't have to look to know that Phoenix is beside Annabeth; as far away from me as she can get.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Phoenix**

We enter the main cabin in silence. Annabeth and Percy were holding hands. They had made up beautifully. When I had whispered in her ear, I had told her that any guy that could hit a girl would be willing to stand up to anyone for their girl. It was a weird thing to say, but Annabeth liked it.

I close the door behind everybody. When I turn around, I see Chiron as well as the girl that separated Percy and I earlier. There are also a couple of other kids, but one that sticks out to me the most is a boy with horns and goat feet.

"Grover!" Percy and Annabeth cry as the rush over to hug the goat boy.

He laughs. "Percy! Annabeth! It's great to see you both!"

Percy laughs along. "What are you doing here, man? I thought you were off helping spread Pan's wisdom."

"I was. It's just, I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to stop in to see Juniper. Chiron caught me and asked me to come to this meeting. He said we'd be discussing another prophecy." Grover laughs. "I should've known it would be about you again Percy."

Percy does a half groan. "Actually, it's not about me. Thanks the gods."

Grover looks puzzled. "Then who's it about?"

Percy and Annabeth point to me and Lucius. I look to my side and notice that Lucius is standing right next to me again. He has a grin on his face as he waves to Grover.

The three of them walk over to us. Grover smiles at the two of us and stick out his hand. "I'm Grover." He laughs. "But I guess you figured that out."

Lucius laughs with him as he shakes his hand. "I'm Lucius." He points at me. "And this is Phoenix."

"Pleased to meet you both." Grover says. "So I hear this prophecy is about you two. Who're your parents?"

Lucius points at himself. "Dawn." Then he points at me again. "Nyx."

I almost smile. It was really nice of Lucius doing all the talking for me. He knew I didn't like talking to people, and was covering for me. Even though we'd only known each other for about an hour.

Grover's eyes widen. "The Day and Night prophecy?"

He turns to Percy and Annabeth. "I've heard part of that prophecy. It says something about the elements destroying the world. Now, I realize why Chiron had me here. The earth is part of my business."

Suddenly Chiron begins to speak. "People, people. Please, if you'll all take your seats in the circle we can begin the meeting."

Everyone moves to the middle of the cabin, where a bunch of chairs are lined up in a circle. I take the seat next Annabeth. Percy sits down next to her and Grover next to him. The girl Clarisse sits beside Chiron. I can't help but tense as Lucius sits next to me.

"Now then." Chiron starts. "You've all hear about the Lastrygonian attack, right?"

Everyone in the circle nods. My stomach begins to churn. I still couldn't believe that I had actually predicted something like that. Although, I liked Chiron's idea better. That my mother had given me the bad feeling and I hadn't really predicted it.

Chiron continues. "Mere moments before that attack, two demigods were newly marked. Now, why is this a big deal you ask? We have new demigods popping up all the time now."

He pauses and looks at me and Lucius. "If you two could please stand."

Nervously, I stand with Lucius. Everyone had their eyes on us. The sick feeling in my stomach begins growing. I swallow and I feel my face heat up. I glance at Lucius. He was all calm and even had a slight smile on his face as he nodded politely to everyone in the circle.

They all smiled back. Everyone seemed to like him. I straighten my back, determined not to be shown up by him.

"Now, may you introduce yourselves and tell us your parents?" Chiron asks nicely, but I feel as if he just asked me to chop off my own hand.

Lucius speaks first. "My name Lucius Masterfield. My father's name is Joe Masterfield and my mother is the goddess Dawn."

A wave of whispers goes around the circle at this point. Clearly everyone had heard of the Day and Night prophecy and had already guessed who my parent was.

Chiron puts a hand up and silences everyone. He points at me to begin speaking. I open my mouth to begin speaking, but nothing comes out. My tongue feels like it's stuck to the roof of my mouth, and the churning in my stomach was making me want to throw up.

Lucius coughs. Everyone turns their gaze to him. "This is Phoenix, and her mother is the goddess Nyx."

I quickly sit down before my legs buckle under me. Lucius sits down calmly beside me. I glance at him. He smiles at me and I duck my head.

Lucius had saved me twice now. I owed him now. He wouldn't want anything in return, because that's the way he was. But until I paid him back, I wouldn't be able to look at him. It's a pride thing for me.

I barely notice the whispers going around until Chiron silences everyone again. "Now, we've all heard of the Day and Night prophecy, but Rachel, may you repeat it for us please?"

I suddenly notice that Rachel was sitting on the other side of Lucius. She stands and smiles at everyone in turn. Her eyes pass right over me, and they linger on Lucius. I narrow my eyes at her until she recites the prophecy.

"_Two half-bloods born of dark and light_

_Enemies the Son of Dawn and Daughter of Night_

_Appearances are naught but an illusion_

_Elements destruction over unneeded confusion_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_If the truth is not told to all_"

Rachel doesn't seem to come out of a trance, so I assume that she just memorized it when Chiron had repeated it to her earlier.

Before the murmuring can begin again, Chiron speaks. "The purpose of this meeting is to figure out what this means."

A blond girl raises her hand. Chiron points at her, and she rises. She smiles and then speaks. "The first two lines obviously refer to Lucius and Phoenix. He's a son of Dawn and she's a daughter of Night. Dawn and Nyx have always been enemies, so I assume that they're both enemies too."

The girl sits down, and I have to wonder at her statement. It made logical sense, but I couldn't help but thinking that while I wasn't the closest person in the world to Lucius, I wasn't his mortal enemy either.

Chiron points to a raven haired boy with piercing green eyes. He stands and looks straight at me. Beside me, I see that Lucius tenses.

"I think that they have a secret. That must be what the last line was referring to. And if they don't share, they're going to destroy the world."

A brunette girl beside him stands up. She's obviously his girlfriend. "Tommy, they don't look like they want to destroy the world. They've only known they were demigods for a few hours. They've only known each other for about the same amount of time."

He turns and looks at her. "Sara, the prophecy said that the elements would cause the world to fall."

She takes his hand. "You need to be more trusting Tommy. Do they honestly look like they want to destroy the world?"

Tommy shakes his head. "Luke didn't look like he wanted to take over the world either."

I can almost feel the tension in the air that little statement created. Annabeth rises beside me. She speaks with fury in her voice. "Luke died a hero. Forgiven by the gods, and forgiven by the demigods. You will not forget that it was only because of him that we managed to save this world."

She sits down. Percy takes her hand and squeezes it. Annabeth sniffles and turns to rest her head on his shoulder. Tommy and Sara both sit down, and I look up at Chiron. He smiles weakly at me and then points to another girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Lucius**

The debate goes on for another hour. I sit in silence as I listen to everyone's concerns and ideas. Some people thought that are marking was just a prank, but they were shot down by Percy and Annabeth. Some thought they should send us out on a quest, but Chiron said that this prophecy didn't require adventuring. This shocked a lot of people. I guess most prophecies required leaving camp.

Eventually Chiron calls the meeting to an end. No one could figure it out, and it was just about supper time. I glance over at Phoenix. She looked a bit better now than she had at the beginning. I swear, when Chiron had asked her to introduce herself she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Lucius, Phoenix, may I see you for a minute?" Chiron calls out to us.

I tell Percy and Annabeth that we'll catch up with them later. As we walk up to Chiron, I notice the looks everyone gives us. Everyone would smile at me, and then nod politely at Phoenix.

Tommy and his girlfriend Sara stop in front of us. She pokes him gently in the side to get him to speak. He stands tall and then looks at Phoenix. "I just wanted to apologize. For my outburst earlier. It wasn't needed and I'm sorry."

Phoenix nods, her eyes on the ground. Sara hugs him, but I notice him glare at Phoenix as they walk out of the cabin.

We finish our way to Chiron. "I'm sorry about that." He apologizes.

"Sir?" I ask. "There's nothing for you to apologize for."

He sighs. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but you'll both be stuck in cabin eleven. It's Hermes's children's cabin as well as a cabin for undetermined demigods. You shouldn't have to go there, but unfortunately we don't have cabins for Nyx and Dawn."

"That's fine." I say, and Phoenix nods. In the back of my mind, I realize that means that I'll be sleeping in the same room as the girl beside me, but I push the thought aside.

"Alright then. Would you two care to walk with me to supper?"

"Of course." I say and walk beside Chiron as he rolls out of the cabin.

When we reach the tables, Chiron directs us to the Hermes table. I sit down across the table from Phoenix as we begin to eat.

I don't pay much attention to the food I'm eating. People around me make small talk, and I talk back with them. Everyone around me seems to like me and enjoy my company. However, I feel weird. Like I didn't really belong here with these people. It's a feeling I've had all my life, around everyone I've ever known.

During the entire meal, I watch Phoenix. She doesn't talk to anyone, and no one makes a move to talk to her. She seems entirely focused on her food and she doesn't look my way once.

As she eats, I notice certain things about her. Every so often she would raise her hands to her head and tighten her ponytail. She was left-handed. When she ate, she separated all the different and ate them one at a time. When she focused on something entirely, it seemed that she couldn't hear anything else. And her face looked really beautiful in the moonlight. Although, I guess that was because she was a night girl.

Finally supper ends, and everyone lines up at a huge fire. They dump their leftovers in it and say a prayer to their god parent. I take my spot in line behind Phoenix.

When we reach the front I listen to her speak. "For Nyx." She pauses as she dumps at least half her plate into the fire. She hadn't eaten much. "Please help me understand the prophecy." She pauses again and then whispers. "And Lucius."

I raise my eyebrows. Obviously she didn't know I was behind her. She turns around and I smile at her, pretending that I hadn't heard. Phoenix's ears turn a bright pink like they always do when she's embarrassed. Quickly she rushes off to our cabin.

I stand up to the fire. "For Dawn." I dump my carrots into the fire; my least favourite vegetable. "Please help me understand the prophecy." I repeat Phoenix's prayer before adding my own. "And help me coax Phoenix out of her shell."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just as a reminder. Oh, and please review! I'm glad so many people are adding this story to their story alerts, but I'd love it if you could review it as well. Send me a message if you want! Any ideas are appreciated, and I'd love a good conversation! R & R! Thanks!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Phoenix**

A week after arriving at Camp-Half Blood I wasn't feeling any better. Chiron had let me call my dad and tell him where I was, so he didn't have to worry. My dad was even nice enough to let me stay for the rest of the summer; after I told him Annabeth was here too. Sometimes I think he liked her better than me.

It was really fun at the camp though. Annabeth taught me all the dangers that demigods had to go through. She also showed me the boundaries and the dragon protecting the Golden Fleece that protected the camp. I finally found out that Chiron is a centaur, Grover is a satyr and that his girlfriend Juniper is wood nymph.

No one talked to me much. I spend most of my time with Annabeth, when she wasn't off somewhere with Percy. Which was pretty often. Most of the time I was training.

I loved training. It was really fun, and since I was already pretty good in a fist fight, I had a pretty good base to build off. On the first day, Annabeth introduced me to James; one of her brothers. He was a son of Athena as well, but he helped me with training.

Over the week he helped me train in archery, sword fighting, and potions. He was the closest friend I had, besides Annabeth.

I would see Lucius every so often in passing, but he was always surrounded by someone. He was always talking and laughing, and besides meal times and before I went to sleep, I didn't see him much.

"Hey Phoenix." A familiar voice calls up to me.

I'm startled out of my thoughts. I look down out of the tree I was sitting in. James was smiling up at me.

"James." I say simply and then lie against a branch.

I hear him grunt as he attempts to climb the tree. Glancing down, I see that he can't get up. He looks up at me and raises his hand.

I grab his hand and pull him up. He scrambles up beside me. James looks around the tree and nods. "Love what you've done with the place."

I push him gently. He laughs and pretends to nearly fall out of the tree. Of course, he doesn't though.

"So what are you doing up here?" He asks.

I shrug. "Thinking."

"About?"

"Life."

"A pleasant topic to think about." He smiles, his gray eyes swirling. "Am I in your life?"

"You're here aren't you?" I counter ask.

James laughs. His black hair falls over his eyes, and for a minute I'm reminded of Lucius. I shake my head briefly and then begin to climb higher into the tree.

"Where you going?" He calls after me.

"Up." I call back.

"Still a lady of few words aren't cha?" He laughs but I frown. I didn't like people making fun of me. I wasn't about to tell him about my stuttering problem though. I wasn't that comfortable around him yet.

He climbs up after me. I'm very agile though and I quickly maneuver to the top of the tree. I poke my head out of the tree top. Fresh air and a cool breeze great me. My hair was up in a ponytail, but I was very tempted to take it out so I could feel the wind blow through it.

Suddenly James pops out of the tree top. I quickly dismiss the idea. He smiles. "Nice view up here, isn't it?"

I nod as I look out on the camp. The tree I was in was over by the lake and you could see the entire camp from up here. However, I never came here for the view. I always came here to think and feel the elements around me. Only James knew that I came here.

He moves so that he's sitting on the branch next to me. I close my eyes and let the wind caress my features. A few minutes pass and then he speaks.

"You wanna do some training?"

I open my eyes and look at him. "Sure."

We climb down from the tree. I reach the ground by jumping the last six feet. He tries to copy me and falls on his back. I wince and go over to him to see if he's okay.

I poke his arm and he groans and opens his eyes. He sees me and then laughs. "Look, I fell for you."

I freeze. What was that supposed to mean? Was that his way of telling me that he liked me, or did he mean in literally?

He groans and stands up. "So you ready for that training?"

"You okay?" I ask, dismissing what he said earlier. I didn't want to deal with that drama.

"Yeah fine. I have a few bruises, but that only means that you have a little bit of a head start on me, nothing more!" He smiles again. "Race ya there!"

James takes off and I quickly follow. I was a pretty fast runner and I soon catch up to him and then pass him. The wind in my face feels so refreshing and I feel like the coldness of the breeze energizes me.

I arrive at the parrying building way before James does. He's still a while away so I head inside to get my blade. Inside I hear someone practicing as I head into the back.

Once in the back I head to the spot where I know my sword is. Normally I keep it with me, but I was practicing late last night and just kept it here. In the very back I find where I put it.

I take it off the box I had put it last night. _Starlight_. That was my blade's name. I had found it on my bed when I had gotten to my cabin on the first day. Chiron told me that Nyx must have sent it to me. It made me feel really loved by someone.

I examine my sword closely as I walk back to the main part of the building. It was about as long as my arm. The blade was extremely simple, although its edge was anything but. The blade could cut through stone as easy as scissors through hair. The handle was what I really loved about it. While the blade was pure silver, the handle was solid black. There was a symbol of a crescent moon and intricately carved vines etched into the handle. Altogether, it was a very beautiful sword.

No one could tell me what it was made of, but I imagined it was made of the very starlight the sword was named after.

Suddenly James comes into the back, huffing and puffing. He looks at me, not even sweating, and he throws his arms in the air.

"I swear Phoenix; it's so not fair that you can run faster than me. When you run, I swear it looks as if the air is carrying you." He flashes me a grin and then grabs his own sword off of the counter.

We dull our blades and then walk into the main arena. I nearly freeze in my tracks when we get there. Lucius was there and he was sword fighting Percy. Annabeth was on the sidelines, cheering them on. It kind of sung that she hadn't invited me, but I guess she didn't know that Lucius was coming.

I drag me eyes away from them as James drags me over to another part of the room to train.

"You ready?" He smiles and raises his sword.

I raise my own sword in response. Without a word I strike to the left. He raises his sword and blocks me. I shove his sword off of mine and attack again, going for the opposite side.

He back steps but catches my blow again. This time he twists me blade off his and swings his blade at my head.

I drop to the floor and crouch in a ninja-like position. Then I slash at his feet, but he jumps over my blade.

James cuts down at my head, but I roll to the side and then spring up. As soon as I'm standing, I twirl and slash at his side. He blocks me and lunges for another attack.

This system goes on for a while. Strike. Block. Parry. I add in twists, twirls and jumps, but only because they feel right. I'm not trying to show off; I'm having fun exercising my full potential.

I see sweat begin dripping down James' face, and his green eyes blaze in delight. This is the best fight we've ever had; and we both know it. I can tell I'm sweating too, but I barely notice.

Suddenly he slips and I catch the opportunity. I slash at his side and at the last second, I twist my sword so the flat edge hits him instead.

"I win." I say simply.

He laughs. "Smile then! This is the first time you've beat me all week! And you know how good I am."

I roll my eyes. He was really good though. Annabeth told me he was one of the best sword fighters at the camp.

Suddenly behind me I hear applause. Slowly I turn on my heels. Annabeth, Percy and Lucius were all clapping their hands for me. Percy was sitting down next to Annabeth, so I assume that Lucius beat him.

Lucius walks over to us. His golden eyes are on me, and his ever blooming smile doesn't wane.

"May I have a battle with the winner?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Lucius**

The boy besides her, who Annabeth told me is James, speaks up. "How about I duel you?"

I turn on him. He had raven black hair and swirling grey eyes. I could tell that he was a son of Athena, like Annabeth. All because of the thing with the eyes Phoenix had pointed out to me the day we first met.

"I challenged the winner." I say. "She kicked your ass."

James straightens his back and steps closer to me. "You scared I'll hurt you pretty boy?"

This close to him I see that he has a scar running down the side of his face that makes him look dangerous. I back up a bit, wondering why Phoenix was friends with him.

"Phoenix?" I turn to her. "Your choice."

Her face turns deathly white. If it wasn't for the fact that her ears turned that pinkish colour again, I'd seriously be worried about her.

Suddenly James speaks up. "She doesn't have to fight you if she doesn't want to." His eyes narrow in dislike. "Fucking Son of Dawn."

My eyes widen in surprise. Phoenix's mouth drops as well. Suddenly she drags him away to talk to him. I try and listen in on their conversation as I wait.

**Phoenix**

"What was that?" I demand from James.

"Phoenix, I don't like that guy. I think he's manipulating everyone here. You see how it is. Everyone like him." James says.

"M-maybe that's j-just how he is! Y-you can't j-judge b-before you know him!" I cry.

"You sticking up for him?" He asks in shock. "He's supposed to be your arch enemy! You guys are complete opposites!"

"Is th-that why you hate h-him? B-because h-he's _s-supposed_ to be my e-enemy!" I put my hands over my face.

He grabs my hands. I notice that they feel extremely cold as he speaks. "No, that's not why I hate him. It's that prophecy."

"What a-about it?" I ask. I've thought about that prophecy every single day; even had it memorized.

"I think it means that you're going to fall for him." He whispers.

I can't do anything but stand there and stare at him. I lick my lips and manage a response. "W-why w-would you th-think that? And w-why would you c-care?"

His hands tighten around mine. I look into his eyes and they're swirling furiously as he speaks. "Because I like you."

Without another word he leans over and kisses me. His lips are cold on mine, and it feels all wrong. Not to mention, I didn't like him this way.

Those thoughts go through my head in less time than it takes to sneeze. I try and push him off, but he holds on to me. Suddenly, I feel his tongue on my lips and I react the only way I can think of: I kick him in the balls.

He double over and I wipe my mouth. "Y-you fight him then, you j-jerk. But d-don't expect m-me to watch."

I take _Starlight_ and run out of the building as fast as I can.

**Lucius**

When James leaned in to kiss Phoenix, I nearly launched myself at him. If it wasn't for the fact that Phoenix kicked him in the balls a second later, I would have taken that guys head off. I still might.

She flees the premises and I'm sorely tempted to follow her. I see Annabeth and Percy run after her though, so I turn to James.

I raise my sword, _Sunlight_. "You wanted a fight. Now you got one."

He raises his sword and charges me. Just as he's about to swing his sword at me, I step to the side. He doesn't expect it, and keeps on running. I stick my foot out and he trips over it. His sword goes flying.

I place mine down gently on the ground, instead of transforming it, just in case I need it soon. James staggers up and I walk over to him. Before he can react, I punch him in the jaw.

His head snaps to the side, but he recovers quickly. I guess he wasn't one of the best fighters here for nothing.

James lunges forward and manages to punch me in the chest before I can react. The wind is knocked out of my lungs as I slide backwards. He comes at me again, but I put my hands up for protection.

He bangs my hands and I quickly throw him off. While he's off balanced, I tackle him and we go flying across the floor. Before I can throw another punch though, a piercing pain shoots up my arm. I look over at my arm and see that there's a huge slash in my shoulder. Blood was staining my ripped t-shirt. I look back at James in horror.

James gives me a creepy smile. In one of his hands he holds a small knife that was dripping with my blood.

I jump up off of him as he slashes at me with the knife. We begin to circle each other. I eye my sword, but it's too far away for me to get. I feel like hitting myself; I should've transformed it instead.

Then James lunges at me I block his blow by hitting his arm with mine. His arm is strong and he tries to push the knife further. I kick him in the shins and back away from him again.

This time I run over for _Sunlight_. However just as I'm about to pick it up, I suddenly can't move.

James appears in my view. He has a smug smile on his face as he turns me over and lays me on the ground.

He holds the knife dangerously close to my face. "I told you I would kick your ass pretty boy."

A whistle comes out of nowhere. James' head snaps up and I have time to see his eyes widen in shock before he falls back. Suddenly, I find I can move.

I jump up and find his knife on the ground. Quickly I pick it up before he can. That's when I notice what happened to him. My mouth drops in surprise. There was an arrow through the hand that had been holding that knife.

I look back in the direction the arrow had come from. Phoenix is standing there, a bow in her hand and a cask of arrows strapped around her back. Her head was lifted and her hair was tied up in a ponytail, but she never looked any more beautiful than she did at that moment.

"This makes us even." She says to me. Then she turns and leaves.

Even for what?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Phoenix**

I walk away from Lucius and James visibly shaking. When I had run out earlier, Percy and Annabeth had come out after me. In order to get rid of them, I told them I need my arrows and bow for practice later. They left and came back with the items I had requested. My guess is that they felt sorry.

I almost scoffed. I didn't need their pity. Shuddering again as I walk, I think that it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Someone I could talk to without stuttering.

Visibly, I shake myself. Lucius would be fine. He could bandage a small wound by himself. Although it unnerved me that I had actually shot an arrow through James' hand (without accidentally hitting Lucius thank the gods), he had deserved it. I mean, who goes around kissing girls without permission?

_Creepers and rapists._ The thought goes through my head before I can stop it. I shake myself again and then begin to jog to the archery field. There was still about an hour to kill before supper and I needed to calm my nerves. The stars weren't out yet, so I could practice my aim.

When I arrive at the archery, I'm already feeling a bit better from my run. Exercising always made me feel better. It helped me clear my mind and concentrate on something beside my own thoughts.

I look around quickly, but no one else was here. I shrug to myself. They were probably all off doing something important with their lives.

Without another thought, I impulsively snatch an arrow out of my cask. It's locked in my bow and sailing through the air in less than three seconds with a piercing whistle. It hits a bull's eye on the target, 200 meters from where I was standing.

I sigh. Slower this time, I take out another arrow. I lock it in the string of my bow. Gently I pull the arrow back to my shoulder. I take aim for the same target my first arrow was stuck in and with a slow release of air through my mouth, I release the arrow.

It sails through the sky as silent as the ocean breeze. The arrow hits the target and splits my first arrow in half.

I should smile at the accomplishment, but I don't. Not only was I short another arrow, but it wasn't as if I'd accomplished anything special. I'd been taking archery lessons since I was about five. It was the one thing my dad did for me that I liked.

After I walk to the target and remove my two arrows, now one and two halves, I spend the next hour patiently firing arrows.

I fire at a different target every time, not wanting to repeat my split arrow episode. I was short two arrows and though I still had ten, it felt weird.

Every time I fire an arrow I try something different, trying to test myself. I would crouch really low and then fire, or jump in the air and fire again. I would stand on one end of the field and fire to the other, but every time the results were the same. I knew I looked weird jumping around out here like this, but I didn't care what people thought about me. I just cared that they would stare at me.

Soon I only have two arrows left in my cask, and I decide I would fire them and then gather all the arrows and go to supper.

I take out one of the arrows and lock it in my arrow. My motions are the same when I move slowly. They are precise and natural. I'm just about to release the arrow when I hear a voice.

"Should have known you'd be here."

My fingers release the arrow without my permission. The arrow flies off into a bush. I sigh. Now I would have to spend an extra ten minutes searching for it and be late to supper. Chiron would be very displeased.

Lucius walks closer to me as I tighten my bow around my last arrow. He's standing right beside me, and I'm finding it hard to concentrate.

"You have excellent aim." He remarks. "I saw you hit about 50 bull's eyes in a row."

I keep my mouth shut. I knew that if I opened it, I would be all over him. Apologizing for James, asking if he was alright, if they got the arrow out of his hand, and if Lucius' shoulder was okay. That last one was the foremost on my mind though.

Straightening, I pull the arrow back. It takes me a long time to concentrate on a place to fire it, with Lucius standing right beside me.

Suddenly he leans down a bit and whispers in my ear. "Thank you Phoenix."

My fingers slip when he says my name. His breath felt warm on my neck, and his voice as so hypnotic. The arrow flies for the second time that night without my permission. The only bright side is that it lands in the same bush area as the first one.

I sigh heavily. Lucius didn't really help my thinking process and when he was near, I got this queasy feeling in my stomach that had been intensifying all week. I had to admit that my first dislike I had of him for being too outspoken was all but gone.

Almost grudgingly, I trudge over to get my arrows. I bring my cask and sling it over my shoulder. My bow stays in my hand. Lucius follows me.

I gather the eight arrows out of the various targets, and then I go over to the bushes where my other two arrows had flown.

I spend about a minute searching by myself before Lucius starts to help me without a word. After about ten minutes of searching, I had only found one.

Suddenly Lucius cries out. "Found it1"

He hands me the last arrows with a grin on his face. I take the arrow from him, but as I do my fingertips brush his. Was it just my imagination or did he hold on to the arrow for just a little longer than necessary?

When he finally releases the arrow, I quickly place it in my cask hopeful that he didn't notice my slight blushing. When I look back at him, I notice that his face has an adorable flush to it.

His golden eyes seem to glow with their own light in the darkening sky. I know that my face looked as stoic as ever, and I couldn't help but notice a slight disappointment flicker in his eyes.

"Your arm?" I ask nervously, keeping my question short.

He pulls down the sleeve of his shirt slightly. The cut James had put on him was wrapped tightly in a white bandage. It looked like he would be all right.

"James?" I ask after he lets go of his shirt.

"I took him up to the infirmary, and they're making him stay over night but other than that he'll be back tomorrow."

"B-back?" I stutter, shocked. But what did I expect, really? That they'd lock him up for kissing a girl against her wishes? Probably not. For trying to kill a fellow demigod? Most certainly.

"Yeah." He sighs and for the first time I see sadness in his face. It messed up his face completely, and I found myself desperately wishing he never had to look that way again. "We were in the parrying building, and we were sword fighting. If anything, you'll get assigned a month of kitchen duty for sticking an arrow through his hand."

I sigh and roll my eyes. Typical. I save a demigod from being murdered, and I get kitchen duty. James nearly kills someone and gets a "Fell better soon!" from all the other demigods. Life could be so cruel. I suspected the Fates had it out to get me or something.

"But," Lucius starts. "He won't be back till late tomorrow evening so we won't see him for a whole two days."

I give him a slight smile. He beams as if he had just won the lottery, and I quickly avert my face to hide my slight blushing.

"So, you wanna go to dinner?" He asks. I nod and begin to walk.

He grabs my arms and stops me. I stop, but I don't turn around. It felt like my entire arm was being shocked with electricity. But it felt so good.

Lucius holds on to my arm a second longer than he should, but I find myself wanting more when he lets go. Maybe James was right about one thing. Maybe I was falling for him.

I blush to myself, glad he couldn't see me face. Would that be the worst thing in the world? To be dating Lucius? I'm sure I could warm up to him, and I did feel better when he was around. Although I was kind of mad he hadn't talked to be in about a week.

"Will you eat with me?" He asks, his breath hitching at the end. It takes me a second to jolt out of my thoughts, but the impact of what he's saying hits me.

"As a d-date?" I could help but stutter as I turn around.

His face turns a bright red. "N-not if you d-don't want to." He runs a hand through his golden hair. "I j-just wanted to t-talk with you."

I was happy I wasn't the only one that stuttered with nerves. Although I wondered why _I_ made him nervous. Perhaps I would ask him. Later.

"Sure. We can talk." I say surprising myself with how easily the words came out.

He seems to sigh in relief. "Well then we better hurry. Chiron will already be mad at you for putting that arrow through James' hand, and I don't want him to be mad at you for being late too."

I almost smile at the gesture. It was sweet of him to be worried about me. I didn't smile because he should be a little more concerned with himself too.

So we hurry off to supper. Neither on of us voices what is surely going through both his mind as well as mine.

_This _was_ a date._

**Ooooh ooooh! Looks like the love connection is starting to click! Sorry I took so long to update. I was writing other stories. please feel free to check them out at my page. Please review! I love getting reviews! Ideas are very much appreciated, and if you want a chat about something, please message me!**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lucius**

We were late to dinner, as the fates would have it. Chiron gave us a hard glare as we sat down at the Hermes's table. All the other students look at us funny, and I wonder if they all have the same opinion of us that James did.

Phoenix sits down right beside me. I can't help but let out a huge grin. Some people try to talk to me, but I ignore them; knowing quite well that I'm being a tad bit rude.

"So Phoenix." I start after shoveling in a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." She replies. "You?"

"Eighteen." I repeat, my grin still plastered to my face.

We eat for a minute, both of us starving. Then I speak up again. "So how's your week been?"

Her face darkens a bit. "Fine."

"No really." I turn to look at her. "You can tell me."

"I had to shoot one of my only friends in the hand today. How do you think my weeks been going?" She answers me sarcastically, avoiding my gaze.

"That bad huh?" I grimace.

She nods. "Pretty much."

I smiled though. That had been the longest thing she'd said to me without stuttering. Did that mean she was becoming more comfortable around me?

"You're really good at archery." I compliment her.

Phoenix blushes. "I've been practicing archery since I was five years old. I should be good by now."

I chuckle. "I guess that would be a good thing. I don't think I can thank you enough for your help earlier."

Her face darkens. "Whatever." She mutters.

"You're pretty good at sword fighting too. I'd still like that match." I admit to her.

She turns her head to me and she has a slight smile on her face. "Really?"

I laugh. "Of course."

Phoenix turns back to her food. "So how's your week been?"

I shrug. "Annoying. People keep following me around and I can never get any time by myself."

She turns back to look at me. "Really? I would have thought you'd like all that attention."

My mouth is gaping open as I give her a look of horror. "My goodness no. I hate being crowded. So people like me. Big deal. Doesn't mean I want to be around them all the time."

"Oh." She says simply and turns back around to her plate.

"Hey." I say as I take her hand.

She looks up at me, her black eyes as big as saucers. I could feel the tingling/electric sensation coursing though my body, but I try to ignore it so I can speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay." She whispers.

Since we'd arrived late, most of the others were gone by now. So I lean down and whisper in her ear. "I like you."

She blushes bright red. "Would you believe that no one has ever told me that before?"

I'm genuinely shocked. "No one? But you're such a pretty girl. I would think boys would be falling over themselves to get to you."

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "Normal boys stay as far away from me as possible. If you haven't noticed, I'm a little dark."

I smile at her. "I like it."

She blushes again and then leans in close to me. The waterfall scent of shampoo drifts over to me and her arm brushes against mine. I don't think I could move if I wanted to.

Phoenix whispers in my ear. "I kind of like you too."

My smile is so big when she says that, that I think my jaw is going to break off. I squeeze her hand in mine. Then she gives me a genuine smile.

Her face seemed to light up with that smile. I gaze at her in awe, wishing I could take a picture and savor that moment forever.

Before I can resist, I wrap my arms around her in a huge hug. My body seems to be sizzling, but I can't get enough of it. Her head rests on my chest, and I swear I couldn't breathe.

Then she blushes and pulls away. I let her, not wanting to push her too far. She gets up and throws some of her food into the fire.

Phoenix turns and smiles at me. Once again, I'm astounded by her beauty. She blushes slightly and then walks away to the cabin.

I smile to myself and finish eating my supper.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But it's significant. The next chapter should be really good. Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This particular chapter should be rated M. Just forewarning you. Don't get mad at me!**

**Chapter 13**

**Phoenix**

It's about one in the morning and I still can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning all night and I can't seem to fall asleep.

My stomach feels all twisted in knots and my mind won't calm down. I feel like the happiest person in the world, but I feel like throwing up at the same time.

Finally I can't take it anymore. I throw my covers off of me. Quietly I grab _Starlight_ and my telescope. I creep out of the Hermes's cabin and close the door behind me.

Once outside the cool night air makes me feel better. I walk a couple yards from the cabin and then set up my telescope.

The work is calming; just like the night air. It helps me cool down and settle down my thoughts.

Once I'm done, I sit at the scope. I look though it at my favourite sight: the crescent moon that represented my mother. I smile at the thought. It was actually real cool to be the daughter of a Greek goddess. Just like Lucius had told me.

I spend another twenty minutes just looking at all the stars in the sky. My stomach settles and I no longer have the urge to hurl.

Suddenly someone taps me on the shoulder. I react automatically. My elbow jabs backwards into the person's stomach. An 'oof' sounds from their mouth as I turn on them, with _Starlight_ at their neck.

Then I see who it is. I blush furiously and drop my sword. Without a word I turn around and sit down on the grass. I was acutely aware that I was dressed in nothing other than short shorts and a bra.

"Ugh." Lucius mutters. "I guess I deserved that."

I sigh. "You really shouldn't have snuck up on me like that."

He grins as he sits down beside me on the grass. He wasn't wearing anything other than boxers." I saw you leave the cabin and when you didn't come back, I got worried."

I look at him. "You didn't see me with my sword and a telescope?"

He laughs softly. 'Nope. Musta missed that. I was too busy looking at you."

I blushed. "What were you doing up so late?"

Lucius shrugs. "Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." I admit to him.

He smiles and wraps his arms around me. His arms are so warm, I feel like I could fall asleep in them. He pulls me close to him and I rest my head on his chest.

Lucius rests his head on mine and softly whispers. "This is amazing."

I bury my head into his chest. He felt so strong and warm, and he smelled like cinnamon. I could probably lay in his arms forever.

"How come you couldn't sleep?" He asks me.

"My stomach hurt." I tell him.

He chuckles softly. "You should eat more food then."

"What?"

"I've seen you eat. You barely eat enough to sustain a horsefly."

I laugh. Maybe that was the reason. Though I doubted it. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

He shrugs. "I was thinking."

"About?" I probe.

"Kissing you." He whispers in my ear.

Shivers run down my back. I lean back so I can look him in the eyes. His eyes are so golden and beautiful.

"Why don't you?" I whisper back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He leans in a little. "I'm scared. I've never kissed a girl before."

I lean in a little closer. "I'm scared too. I've never kissed a guy before."

Our eyes close as we close the rest of the distance. Our lips touch hesitantly. Slowly we explore each other.

Our lips move over each other at a slow pace. Then he tightens his grip on me and our kiss speeds up. I wrap my arms tighter around him and one of my hands tangles itself in his hair. His hand does the same and runs through my hair.

My other hand explores his chest. His muscles were perfectly sculptured, just like I'd imagined. His hands feel like their burning my skin, but I couldn't get enough.

Hesitantly, his tongue comes into my mouth. Unlike with James, I welcome it. Our tongues mingle in a slow erotic dance that leaves us both gasping for more.

Suddenly I can't breathe. I break off and find that he couldn't breathe either. We both sit there gasping at the cold night air.

Once I can breathe normally again, I lean against his chest. His arms surround me protectively.

His breathe tickles my neck when he speaks. "That was unbelievable."

"I know." I whisper back.

Suddenly I blush and back away from him. He gives me a confused look. "What's wrong?"

I blush again and look down. "C-clothes."

He looks down at himself and realizes that he was only wearing boxers. Then he looks back at me and seems to notice for the first time that I was only wearing really short flimsy pajama bottoms and a bra.

His face turns a bright red, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back into his arms. It's hard to think straight with his arms around me like that, but I manage.

He turns me so that I'm facing him. His hands slowly move to the back of my head. With his eyes on mine, he takes out my ponytail.

My hair falls down around me, and his breath catches. I nervously tuck my hair behind my ears.

"You're hair is beautiful." He tells me. "You should let it down more."

I blush. "W-what if s-s-someone sees us L-Lucius?" I stutter.

Lucius smiles at me. "I love it when you stutter."

His lips close in on mine and I don't have the energy to argue.

**He he he. Personally I like this chapter. Please no flames! But I do still want reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Lucius**

I wake up in my bed the next morning, and can't remember what happened the night before. Groaning, I sit up. As soon as I'm straight, my memory clears and my eyes widen as I remember what had happened.

After I had kissed Phoenix that first time, we had stayed out there kissing for another hour until it had started to rain. Then we had been forced to go back inside and go to sleep.

I pause for a second as I listen to the rain pound on the cabin roof. For a minute, I'm puzzled. The rain had been going strong for almost 6 hours now. It'll probably let up during the day.

Then I perk up and lean down over the side of my bed. Phoenix slept right below me in the bed. She looked really peaceful when she was sleeping.

Suddenly I notice that no one else was in the cabin. Dreading, I glance at the clock and notice that we're late for breakfast.

"Shit." I swear as I jump off my bed and land on the ground. Hurriedly, I shake Phoenix awake.

Her eyes blink open and for a second I forget why I'm rushing. She smiles at me sleepily. "Hey Lucius."

"Hey Phoenix." I whisper to her. Then I remember why I had woken her up. "We have to go. We're late for breakfast."

Her eyes widen. "Shit." She repeats my cuss.

I can't but snicker to myself. Phoenix rolls her eyes at me as she flies out of her bed. She runs into the bathroom to get changed.

While she does that, I quickly throw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I contemplate putting on cologne and eventually succumb to the urge. As I finish trying my shoelaces, Phoenix emerges from the bathroom.

She was dressed in her normal black t-shirt and dark jeans and her hair was up in a high ponytail. There wasn't any makeup on her face; there never was.

I smile at her. "You know, I'm not feeling so hungry anymore. You want to stay here instead?"

She laughs. I pause as I savor the sound. It was like little bells and birds singing. "I'm hungry. There is no way I'm missing breakfast."

"Guess you're finally going to listen to your stomach are you?" I tease her.

"Shut up." She's faintly smiling while she says it though.

Phoenix tries to pass by me, but I catch her around the waist. She pretends to struggle, but we both know she's not. I turn her around and kiss her briefly on the lips. Her lips taste sweet as they roam slowly over mine.

I break away. 'Now I'm ready for breakfast."

She laughs again. "So you tease me like that, and then you want to go to breakfast?"

I give her a mischievous grin. "Of course."

"Fine, let's go." She rolls her eyes again.

We run out into the pouring rain. When we reach the tables, we're both soaked through. Thankfully, someone had put a cover over the tables so it was completely dry.

Quickly we finish breakfast as we avoid the eyes of the other campers. I can't help but notice that Phoenix is silent once again.

We finish and then look for Percy and Annabeth. After about twenty minutes of searching, we find them in Poseidon's cabin.

They're on Percy's bed, fooling around with an architect design Annabeth was working on.

"Hey peoples." I greet them as I jump on the bed beside them.

"Morning Lucius. Morning Phoenix." They both say simultaneously.

"What are you guys working on?" I ask.

Annabeth shows me the design, but I can't make anything out of the squiggles, lines and numbers. My confused expression must have showed because Annabeth laughs.

"It's okay. Percy and Phoenix don't understand it either."

"Yeah, but I pretend." Percy tells her and kisses her swiftly on the cheek.

That reminds me. "Phoenix." I say and then look at her.

She was still standing at the door. When I said her name, she shook her head violently. Confused, I ignore Percy and Annabeth and walk over to her.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"I don't want everyone to know." She whispers back.

"Okay." I say. I could understand that. It's not like I wanted everyone to know about my private life either. "How about just Percy and Annabeth?"

"I don't know." She glances at them worriedly. "I love Annabeth to death; she's my best friend. But she might feel obligated to tell Chiron."

"Why?" I ask.

"She might think it relates to the prophecy."

"She won't tell if I make her and Percy promise." I tell her.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Percy has never broken a promise to me yet, and I don't think Annabeth would break a promise to you."

She sighs heavily and nods. "Alright then."

I smile at her and then take her hand. She smiles back slightly and I lead her over to Percy and Annabeth.

We sit down on the bed and I release her hand. They hadn't been watching so in order for them to promise they wouldn't have to suspect anything.

"Guys." I start. They both look up at me. "I have something to tell you. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

Percy nods his head. "We won't tell."

Annabeth nods her head too. "Yeah we promise."

I glance at Phoenix and smile as if to say 'told you so'. She smiles back and I take her hand again. Then I turn back to them.

"We're together." I smile as I speak the words I've longed to say all week.

Suddenly I can't hold in my happiness. I wrap my arms around Phoenix. I squeeze her a bit and her lovely laugh escapes her lips. "Phoenix is my girlfriend!"

Phoenix blushes a bit. Then I look up at Percy and Annabeth. Their mouths are gaping open as they look at us in disbelief.

Annabeth speaks up first. "I…I don't think I've ever, _ever_, head Phoenix laugh before."

Percy laughs and pats me on the back. "Nice going dude. Your first girlfriend."

Both Phoenix and I blush horribly. I keep my arms around her. She feels too good to let go.

Then Annabeth gasps. "Guys, the prophecy!"

Phoenix shoots me a look that says 'told you so'. I shrug as Annabeth continues. "What was in the prophecy said? _Appearances are naught but an illusion._"

"_Elements destruction over unneeded confusion_." Percy repeats the next line.

"_To storm or fire, the world must fall_." I say the line after.

"_If the truth is not told to all_." Phoenix finishes.

"It must be talking about this!" Annabeth exclaims. "We have to tell Chiron!"

"No!" Phoenix bursts out.

We all glance at her, in her outburst. She blushes and looks down. "At least, not yet. I'm not ready. I'd like a little time before everyone knows."

Annabeth sighs. "I don't know Phoenix."

"You promised."

"Not the promise card." Annabeth groans.

Percy hugs her close in the same position I had Phoenix. "Come on Wise Girl. Just give them a little time to get used to it. We did promise."

"Fine." Annabeth says tightly. Then she looks at us. "I hope you guys know what you're getting into."

I hug Phoenix a little tighter. I kiss her cheek softly as I whisper to myself. "I hope so too."

**Please Review! I'm only two or three chapters away from the climax! You'll never see it coming! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, before I begin this chapter I just want to thank some of my reviewers.**

**WiseGirl25 - Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you love this so much. Your review really brightened my day. :)**

**Kage Wolf Girl X3 - Sorry about Percy's hair. I'll fix that eventually. And you're quite welcome for giving you an idea for your story.**

**Noell isthedaughterofApollo - Thanks so much! You've been reviewing all the time and I appreciate your continued support!**

**Mr. Technology - Thanks for all the reviews. i promise that when i finish I will go back over the entire thing and fix all the spelling and grammar.**

**SeaweedBrain314 - Thanks for the detailed reviews! I love it! Keep being awesome!**

**Sorry if you reviewed and are not mentioned here. I only recognized a few people for time and space reasons.  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Phoenix**

Annabeth and Percy had promised not to tell, but for the rest of the week I'm extremely skittish. Every time someone looked at me, I was convinced that they knew. Lucius tried to calm me down but I was too agitated. And every day I became even more jumpy.

I was so jumpy. Day after day, everything and anything would startle me. This is why I nearly jump out of my pants when someone taps me on the shoulder after dinner a week later.

"What the fuck!" I cuss as I jump around.

"Phoenix, I didn't know you could swear so colourfully." James says with a smirk.

I glare at him. Then I notice his hand. It was wrapped in white gauze but thankfully, no red was showing.

"How's your hand?" I ask him smugly.

His smirk disappears. "You're lucky you caught me off guard. Otherwise, your boyfriend never would have had a chance."

I blush darkly. "He's not my boyfriend." I mutter, hoping he can't see through my lie.

Thankfully, he buys it. "No, but you wish he was."

"Better than you." I mutter.

"What?" His grey eyes start swirling madly.

He grabs me by the arm and forces me against the wall. We're in my cabin, but no one else was here. Lucius had gone off to see something Percy wanted him to see.

James leans in close to me. "Tell me Phoenix. Cause I just can't see. Why is he so much better than me?"

Knowing that I'm already with Lucius makes me feel brave. I manage to speak to him without stuttering. "For one, he wouldn't grab me and force me against a wall."

James automatically lets go of my arm, but he doesn't back away. His face is still hovering above mine. "How come you don't want me?"

"James," I sigh. "You were a great friend to me. One of the only friends I've ever had. But I just don't see you in a romantic light."

He looks at me with pleading eyes, but I'm not about to crumble. "Plus, you did try to kill someone."

He snorts. "Just Lucius. It's like killing a roach. You feel bad that you killed it, but only because it becomes a mess to clean up."

I nearly hurl on his shoes. Hearing him talk about a guy I might be in love with that way was starting to bring back my stomach ache.

James sighs and continues. "I'm sorry Phoenix. I'm just jealous."

"Of what?" I exclaim.

James sighs and moves away from me. He walks over to my bed and sits down on it. I don't move an inch as he speaks. "I'm jealous of Lucius. I see the way he looks at you Phoenix. When you're not looking, he gazes at you like you're the sun that lights up his world."

His body convulses from the cold. In the silence I listen to the rain. It had been going strong for the whole week and seemed to be getting worse. The clouds were always obscuring the sky and neither the sun nor the moon had shown its face in that time.

He pulls his jacket closer over him as he continues in a whisper. "I see you look at him.'

I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't go on to explain it. My heart goes out to him, and I feel extremely bad. He wasn't completely evil like I had first thought. James was just being an overprotective jealous boy. Though he was a jerk too.

He shivers again. I sigh and pick up a blanket from the foot of my bed. Without a word, I walk over to him and cover him with the blanket. He nods his head with thanks, and I sit down beside him.

We sit like that for a while, just listening to the pounding rain. I was starting to become worried about it. Maybe I should tell Chiron about me and Lucius. It wasn't natural for rain to come down this hard, for this long.

James breaks me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry about kissing you last week."

I nod my head. I hadn't liked that at all. Unconsciously I smile to myself. All the many secret kisses with Lucius had made up for it.

He whispers. "I didn't want to lose you to him."

I turn to him. "There's no one else at this camp you like?"

He snorts. "No one as good as you."

I blush against my will. It was sort of sweet, but I knew I could never be with James. "I'm sure there are plenty of girls at this camp that like you."

He sighs. "I guess."

I smile slightly at him. "Then why don't you try and find someone like that? I'm sure you'd be much happier than with me."

He sighs. "Maybe, but I doubt it."

I hold out my hand to him. "Friends?"

James looks at my hand. After a moment of delay, he takes it. "Friends."

I let out a huge smile. "Great."

His grey eyes swirl again. "Phoenix?"

"Mmhmm?" My smile disappears.

"Can I take a picture of you?" He asks abruptly.

"A picture?" I'm surprised. "Why?"

"So I can look at that smile every time I feel sad." James whispers as he pulls out a camera from his jacket.

"I guess." I shrug.

He smiles and brings the camera up. I pretend that Lucius is in front of me, making a funny face and I let out a huge grin. James snaps the camera and smiles at the picture.

My smile fades and then he shows me the picture. I looked really happy. As I look at the picture, I smile. Lucius was more important to me than anyone ever had been before. Even more important than my own father.

Suddenly James leans over and kisses me briefly on the lips.

"James!" I cry as I push him away.

"Sorry." He mutters. "I just wanted to thank you."

"The words 'thank you' work just fine." I tell him.

Slightly disgusted, I turn around to go to the bathroom. Maybe if I hid there long enough he'd go away.

Then he grabs me by the arm. Quickly he turns me around and presses his lips full on mine. I struggle against him, but he's stronger than he looks. Finally I realize that I'm not getting free.

I go as still as stone. Just as hard, and just as cold. James whispers against my lips. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see if there was a spark."

"Well there's not. So you can get off me know." I whisper furiously at him.

He kisses me one more time, but then he releases me. In his eyes, I can see that he finally realizes that we can never be together.

"I'm sorry." He whispers again as he releases me.

James turns around and then freezes. I move slightly to the side so I can see. I'm shorter than James, so I couldn't see from behind him.

Lucius was standing in the doorway, with a look of horror on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, be mature while reading this chapter. Please, no flames. Review but don't mock me for this or anything.**

**Chapter 16**

**Lucius**

I had walked into our cabin, still laughing from the underwater trick Percy had showed me. My laugh had been wiped from the sight I was greeted by.

James stood in the room making out with _my_ girlfriend. And she was letting him! When James turns around, my look of horror quickly changes to one of hate.

"I can explain!" James says quickly, putting his hands up in defense.

"I don't want it." I say, after a minute of glaring at him.

My eyes shift over to Phoenix. She looks desperate for me to understand, not guilty. Phoenix takes a step forward, so that she's standing in front of James.

"Phoenix…" I sigh. My heart feels like its going to explode. I'm dripping wet, but can't feel it. Instead I feel like I'm drowning. "It's over."

Without a second glance back, I walk calmly out of the room. I slam the door and then I run.

I run through the rain. It might be my imagination, but the rain seems a little lighter than a few minutes ago. My silent tears blind me as I run. It's dark, so no one else is out and I run without worry of people seeing me cry.

Before I know it, I'm in the forest. My tears still streak down my face. Impulsively, I punch one of the trees. My knuckles crack and I know without a doubt that my hand is broken.

I barely pay attention to the pain. I don't scream out or anything. I just stand there and punch the tree over and over again.

Finally the pain overwhelms me. I sink to the ground and weep silently.

Suddenly I hear a rustle. I notice that I'm in a dry clearing. I cover my head with my arms in case someone comes across me. If it was a monster come to eat me, I would welcome it. Dying would be better than living with this aching heart.

A girl comes into the clearing. I can't see who it is through my blurry eyes. She rushes over to me and drops to her knees.

The girl doesn't touch me, but she just weeps along with me. I don't know why. After a few minutes, I stop crying; curious as to why a random stranger would be crying with me.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and the world comes back into clarity. A dark haired girl kneels right beside me. She looks up at me with eyes darker than the night sky. Her face is streaked with tears and is puffy red from crying.

My heart crumbles. I gather Phoenix in my arms and comfort her as she cries. She wraps her arms around my neck and sobs into my shoulder as I lean against the same tree I had been punching.

I lay my broken hand on her back uselessly, and use the other to stroke her hair. As she begins to calm down, I mutter nonsense into her ear; telling her it would be all right.

I was a fool. I couldn't break up with her; even if I wanted too. She was too dear to me. I would have to ask her what happened and see what she said.

Once Phoenix is no longer crying, I lean her back so I can look in her eyes. I remember the first day we had met; when she had been so mad at me she had nearly killed me with her powers. Chiron and her had discovered that she could wipe away a persons emotion and memory by staring into their eyes. She had practiced with a squirrel and it had died. She had come crying to me that day. We had practiced again and found that if she took it far enough, she could kill whatever she stared at.

I knew she would never look at me that way again though. Softly, I take my healthy hand and cup her cheek.

"What happened?" I whisper.

She swallows and begins. "J-James came to understand why I d-didn't like him."

She pauses and I feel my anger beginning to melt at her stutter. I couldn't help it. I loved her stutter. "I t-told him we c-could be f-friends. He l-liked that and then t-took a picture of me s-smiling."

Huh. I'd have to remind myself to get a copy of that picture. A tear trickles down her face, and I wipe it away as she continues. "H-he k-kissed me then. I-I-I pushed him away, but he h-held on. I c-couldn't get free."

Now that she mentioned it, I do remember him holding on to her tightly. She had just been standing there, like a statue.

Her head falls onto my shoulder as she continues. "He knows n-now that we'll n-never be t-together. He just w-wanted t-to s-see-"

I cut her off by placing my lips on hers. My dry lips on her soaking wet ones are like magic. I kiss away all the tears on her face, slowly, softly and gently.

When I'm done, I look at her. She gives me an innocent smile. "Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." I tell her softly.

She sniffles. "I love you Lucius."

My heart leaps at those words. Now that I understood what had happened, I couldn't be mad at her. She was the perfect girl for me, and the only one I'd ever loved.

"I love you too Phoenix." I reach up to take her face with both my hands, but my broken hand protests.

I grimace and let out a small painful whimper. She looks at me in worry. Then she looks at my hand and notices that it's broken.

"Oh my gosh, your hand!" She cries as she takes it gently.

Her fingers feel like cool velvet on my skin. Without a word, she takes off her black shirt and wraps it gently around my hand. The bleeding stops and the pain disappears a bit, but I can't stop staring at her.

"That should hold till you get to a doctor." She says as she ties it in a knot. Then she looks up and sees me staring at her. Her face turns an adorable red and she smiles. "What?"

I pull her close to me. "You. You're amazing, and I love you."

Her gaze softens. "I love you too." She repeats.

I lean in to kiss her. She pulls me down closer to her, and kisses me fiercely.

My head becomes dizzy quickly. We kiss with passion, not caring that anyone might stumble in here. Though we were both confident no one would find us.

Her kisses are so sweet to me. I kiss down her neck, down her shoulders. Her bare skin beneath my fingers is a miracle that I never want to end.

We're wrapped close to each other. Impulsively, I take off my shirt and toss it aside. She seems to love it. Her hands trace my chest and I can't help but let out a low moan against her lips. She smiles in our kiss, and I hold her closer.

We shrug out of our pants. Her legs intertwine with mine and her hands are tangled deep in my hair. We're lying on the ground and we pause to take a deep breath of air.

I look into her eyes. They were shining and full of love. We were eighteen and on top on the world in that moment. She smiles and kisses me lightly on the nose.

"You sure about this?" I ask her, still gasping for air.

"Yes." She whispers.

I lean down and kiss her again, deeply. Our tongues mingle, both of us going fast paced. I unhook my mouth from hers and kiss her neck. I trail kisses down her front and down to her underwear. Slowly, I move back up to kiss her on her chest.

She helps me take her bra off, and then with whispered 'I love you's'; we let human nature take over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Phoenix**

The next morning I wake up with Lucius wrapped around me. We had fallen asleep in that clearing after making love that night. I smile at his sleeping face. It had been absolutely wonderful.

Lightly I kiss his nose. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

His eyes flutter open. When he sees me he breaks out in a huge grin. "Morning to you too beautiful."

I blush at the compliment. I was so happy that he had understood about James; he had felt really bad and went to his cabin right after Lucius had left.

"We should go get breakfast." I say without moving.

"We should." He repeats.

Then he leans over and kisses me passionately on the lips. "I love you. Thank you for last night."

I smile. "The pleasure's all mine."

We get up and dress, taking long glances at the other. Finally we're dressed and we walk through the woods holding hands. We are not prepared at all for what we find.

The rain is coming down harder than ever. The wind is blowing up a storm, and it's almost impossible to see.

We glance at each other and then run to the main cabin.

When we enter, we're both soaking wet to the bone and are shivering like phones on vibrate. Chiron sees us and wheels over.

"What are you two doing here? Every camper has been told to stay in their cabin because of the harsh weather."

He frowns and looks at us suspiciously. I blush deeply but Lucius comes to my rescue. "We were practicing with our swords. We didn't hear the announcement."

Chiron narrows his eyes at us. he doesn't seem to believe us, but he goes along with it. "I'd tell you two to go back to your cabin, but I don't want you out in that gale again."

He beckons with his hand. "Come, I'll get you some fresh clothes and get a hot meal into the two of you."

That sounded amazing. We go with him.

An hour later the three of us are sitting in the main room of the cabin after taking a nice hot shower and receiving new clothes.

Lucius and I are sipping on hot chocolate after eating and Chiron sits beside us, reading a magazine.

I look at him from over my drink. "Chiron, is there a god of the rain?"

He puts down his book. "I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"

I clutch my cup in my hands. I'm sitting on a couch next to Lucius, and it feels good to have him close to me. "Well, do you think it's possible that a god could be responsible for this weather?"

Chiron leans closer. "How much do you know about the weather right now?"

"Other than what is going on at the camp right now…nothing."

He snorts and leans back. "Nevertheless, I think you're right. And I think it has something to do with the two of you."

"Us?" Lucius and I both say.

Chiron sighs. "_Elements destruction over unneeded confusion_. Sound familiar?"

"The prophecy." I whisper.

He nods. "All over the world, the elements have been going crazy. Not just here. The snow is melting in the Arctic and Antarctica. About half of the active volcanoes in the world are erupting. In Hawaii and other tropical vacation spots, they're having hail and snow storms."

"_To storm or fire, the world must fall_." Lucius whispers beside me.

My stomach ache comes back full force. I nearly hurled right on my shoes, but I managed to keep it in.

Chiron nods. "And that's not all. All over the world, not a single person has seen the sun or the moon in almost eight days."

I rise to my feet. Without a word, I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. My stomach empties itself of all the food I'd just eaten as well as whatever liquids still remained in my stomach.

Lucius comes up behind me and rubs my back gently. It was really comforting. I stand up and wipe my mouth with a cloth.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"It's okay." He says back. "I almost threw up too."

"But you didn't." I grumble as we head back to Chiron.

He looks at me in worry. "Are you okay Phoenix?"

I nod my head. "I think so."

He gives me a thoughtful look. "Maybe you should finish your hot chocolate."

Lucius passes it to me. I cuddle into a pillow on the couch and sip at my drink. No one speaks until I finish it.

I place it on a table. Then I look at Chiron and smile slightly. "It was great hot chocolate."

"You feel okay?" Chiron asks.

"Yeah actually I-" I stop in the middle of my sentence as I convulse, lean over and throw up on the carpet.

Lucius gently grabs my hair and holds it behind me as I throw up. He rubs my back again and after a few minutes, I stop feeling like I'm about to throw up.

I lean back into the couch, both Chiron and Lucius looking at me in worry. I laugh to try and ease their fears. "That's what I get for staying in the rain too long."

Neither of them seems to buy it. They make me lie down on the couch, and Lucius puts a blanket over me.

I spend the rest of the day sleeping on the couch, waking up every now and then to throw up in a bucket that Chiron had placed out. Lucius stayed by my side all day.

Night came around and the rain still hadn't let up. In fact, it only got worse. I hear dull thunks on the roof. Chiron informed us that it was now hailing.

I groan. My stomach hurt really badly. Worse than it's ever hurt before in my life. I seriously wonder what was wrong with me. It couldn't have been something I ate because then both Chiron and Lucius would be sick too. And it couldn't be that I was in the rain too long. Then I would have a fever not stomach pain.

But what had I done that no one else had?


	18. Chapter 18

**Please Review! Only two more chapters left!**

**Chapter 18**

**Lucius**

She tossed and turned all night. I knew I wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep with her feeling this way. So I stayed by her side and wiped her forehead with a cloth all night. Every so often she would whimper and I would squeeze her hand. When I touched her she seemed to feel better, but I didn't want to smother her.

She only woke up two times during the night to throw up. Near the morning hours she began to sleep more peacefully, and I found myself falling asleep in the chair I had pulled up next to the couch.

I'm woken up by Phoenix, who's shaking me frantically. "Lucius! Lucius you have to get up! Please get up!"

It takes me a couple minutes to come to. I must have been really tired. "What's wrong?"

Phoenix is standing in front of me with two swords. I recognize one as mine, and the other as hers. _Starlight_ and _Sunlight_. Funny how our swords fit our heritage.

She hands my sword to me. "There's an attack on the camp."

"Who's attacking the camp?" I ask, as I jump to my feet.

"No one knows. No one has ever seen things like this before."

"Like what?" I ask her.

She holds her hand to her stomach and a look of pain crosses her face. I ease her down gently onto a couch as she recovers. Then she starts talking is if that never happened. "There are monsters that seem to be made entirely of fire, and they burn almost as hot as the sun. And there are other monsters that shine as bright as starlight, and are almost as cold as the moon."

She holds her hands to her stomach again. After a minute she continues in a whisper. "They need us there. The others can hold them back, but we're the only one who can defeat them. You're resistant to extreme heat and I'm resistant to extreme cold because of our parents. We have to go."

That's when I notice she also has her bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"Oh no!" I exclaim. "I don't want you out there while you're sick."

"I'm not sick!" She yells back. Although her face convulses and the next second she's throwing up into the bucket.

I rub her back gently. It seemed to calm her down, and it felt really good to have a genuine excuse to touch her. She sits back up with a slight tainted smile on her face.

"Okay, I'm sick. But I have to help." She looked determined and I know that there's no way I'll be able to stop her if she wants to go.

"Alright." I agree. "But don't you get hurt, or I'll have to rescue you."

She smiles. "I won't need you Sr. Knight. I can hold my own."

"We'll see." I smile and then lean down to kiss her gently.

We exit the cabin and rush smack into a full blown battle. Phoenix had been right about the monsters. They looked like something straight out of a nightmare. Or out of the depths of hell. You take your pick.

The monsters were either like blobs of an element, or they had some vague shape to them, as if they were trying to imitate some form.

I glance at Phoenix and then we both charge into battle. She doesn't use her arrows often, but when she does they fly straight and true into a monster. The monster then disappears in a flash of light and Phoenix collects her arrow.

Mostly we use our swords. We attack left and right, always covering each others backs. Briefly it crosses my mind that I'm finally getting that fight with Phoenix, although we're on the same side now. Our war with the monsters is almost like a dance.

We twirl around each other, defeating the monsters and protecting each other. A jab here, a strike over there, a jump, kick or punch. The entire thing was like magic.

A glance at Phoenix erases all the worry I had about her. She was indeed, holding her own, and still managed to look kick-ass beautiful. I smile when she looks at me and smiles. This girl was mine.

We fight for a long time. Our movements become automatic. We fight without thinking. The monsters just seem to keep coming and coming. I was starting to become tired, and I could tell Phoenix was too.

Suddenly, Chiron comes over. It still amazes me that he was a centaur. He grabs me and Phoenix and hauls us onto his back. The he gallops out of the fight and drops us off by a bunch of other demigods that are resting.

We collapse from exhaustion. Someone gives us water and we gratefully chug it down. I watch Phoenix, grateful that she doesn't seem like she's going to throw up. She was right; doing things did keep her occupied. I have to admit that a number of things to do with her cross my mind even though we're in the middle of a battle.

I quickly shake my head of these thoughts. I had to concentrate. We _were_ in the middle of a battle.

Suddenly Phoenix grabs my shoulders. "Lucius!" She yells of the roar of the battle.

"What?" I yell back.

"The prophecy!"

"What about it?" I don't see why this was a big deal right now.

"It's the reason this is happening!"

"What?"

Calmly, she repeats the prophecy. "_Two half-bloods born of dark and light_

_Enemies the Son of Dawn and Daughter of Night_

_Appearances are naught but an illusion_

_Elements destruction over unneeded confusion_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_If the truth is not told to all_"

"I don't get it!" I yell at her, again in order to be heard above the ruckus.

"Don't you see? The first two lines, they refer to us! That we're supposed to be enemies! But the third lines, _Appearances are naught but an illusion_: it refers to the illusion of hatred, because we love each other! And the elements destruction, that's because of the confusion. Everyone thinks that we hate each other, when we don't! Storm or fire, they refer to the sun and the moon! Which are our parents! They're going to destroy the world if we don't tell everyone!"

That actually made sense. "Alright! But how are we going to tell everyone? We're still in the middle of a battle!"

She looks around and then stands on a chair. Then she yells out on the top of her lungs. "I'm in love with Lucius!"

Only a few people seem to hear, and none of the monsters disappear. She gets down from the chair and the rain seems to pelt down even harder. Then something hard hits my head. I look up and notice that it's begun hailing.

"What are we going to do?" I yell.

Then I see Phoenix's face. Her eyes were shut and it seemed like she was listening to something. She swayed too and fro and looked like she was going to fall.

I grab her. "Phoenix!" I yell out.

Her eyes flicker open. She looks at me with sadness. "I know what I have to do."

I'm about to ask her what, when she leans in and kisses me. Her lips are tender on mine and I taste the salty taste of tears.

She breaks off and I see that she's crying. "I love you Lucius." Then she kisses me passionately one more time and then she runs off into the battle.

Momentarily I'm shocked, but it doesn't take me long to run after her. I see her up ahead, talking to James. She points in my direction and says something to him, but I can't hear. I notice she has a megaphone in one of her hands, and _Starlight_ in the other. James nods and then runs in my direction.

I continue running after her, but James stops me and pins me to the ground.

"Get off me!" I scream at him.

"I can't!" He yelled back. "I promised Phoenix!"

I wrestle with him, trying to throw him off. My broken hand still throbs and I suddenly think it's a miracle I could have used it earlier. James on the other hand, has better control oh his busted hand and is able to keep me on the ground.

"What did you promise her?" I yell at him.

"To make sure you didn't stop her!" I catch a glimpse of his face and notice that he's crying too.

Horror floods my heart and body. "What is she going to do?" I scream.

Suddenly I hear her voice carry out though the entire camp. "Attention everyone!"

Miraculously, everyone does stop. Even the monsters stop. Everyone stands there listening to what she has to say. I manage to get to my feet, but James holds me still.

Phoenix seems nervous for a second. She's up on the hill by the Golden Fleece, and I can tell she's concentrating really hard. She must be zapping everyone's emotions so that they wouldn't fight and would listen to her.

"I need to say something!" She's yelling through the megaphone so her voice carries farther.

"I'm in love with Lucius Masterfield! The son of my mother's sworn enemy!" She takes a deep breath. "My mom and his are using the earth's elements to try and destroy the world because of me."

She pauses, and I can't help but be a slight bit proud of her. Phoenix had gotten over her stuttering problem. I would miss that.

Then she says something that completely wipes any thought from my mind. "Mother, you'd better be listening! Please, stop the fighting! I offer you myself as a peace deal."

She drops the megaphone on the ground and then seems to look straight at me. I can see that her lips make out the words 'I love you'. The she takes _Starlight_ and plunges it into her heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry if Nico di Angelo is a little OOC.**

**Chapter 19**

**Lucius**

"NO!" The blood curdling scream tears its way out of my lungs.

I throw James off of me. He comes off easily, so overwhelmed by what had happened. As I run toward the hill, I barely notice what goes on around me. I don't notice that the rain stops. That the sky clears and the sun comes out. That the monsters evaporate from existence. All that mattered to me was getting to Phoenix.

I collapse at her side when I reach the top of the hill. But it's too late. She's dead.

The tears streak down my face with no control. She looked peaceful, and she was smiling; as if she was glad I was the last thing she saw before she died.

I grab her hand and hold on to it. "No, no, no…" I say the words over and over again, even though I know it won't bring her back.

_Starlight_ is stuck in her still chest. I want to remove it, but I can't. My own sword, _Sunlight_ was no where in sight and I dimly remember leaving it back with the resting demigods.

My sorrow washes over me and I drop my head on her chest. Tears run down my face and I openly sob.

I'm aware of people standing close to me. Through my tears I can see Percy holding a crying Annabeth a few feet away. Chiron is running around the camp, trying to gain order. Random demigods stand there out of respect, but not many people are actually crying. I see James walk up to Percy and Annabeth. He's still crying as he talks to them. I can't hear what they're saying.

Suddenly there's no noise. No one is saying a word. I don't care though. I'm still crying over Phoenix when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up. The person who had their hand on my shoulder was a beautiful woman. She had long golden hair, and her skin was lightly bronzed from a tan. She was tall, and had a very curvy figure. Her eyes were a deep golden colour that was almost hypnotizing.

I scowl up at my mother, and the turn back to look at Phoenix. Then another hand lies on my other shoulder.

I look up once again. There was another woman beside my mother. She had long flowing black hair and her skin was as pale as a twinkling star. She was just as beautiful as my mother, only in her every opposite. This woman was also tall, and had a curvy figure too. But her eyes were a piercing black that was as cold as the depths of space.

I shiver. She seemed really cold on the outside, but I could see that she was warm and loving on the inside. Just like her daughter.

The woman falls to the ground beside me. I rise so I'm on my knees, but I'm not standing up. Nyx leans over and caresses her daughter's face.

"Oh my dear daughter." She sighs.

Nyx looks at _Starlight_ and then yanks it out of her body. I flinch at the movement, but the goddess seems undisturbed. The goddess takes the sword and seems to crush it in her hands.

I start to protest. Phoenix had loved that sword. But the hand of my mother on my shoulder tightens and I keep my mouth shut.

Nyx reveals a handful of shining silver powder in her hand. Then she blows the dust onto her daughter. I'm amazed when the wound in Phoenix's chest closes up and leaves no mark.

The goddess stands up. Then she speaks. "Rise Lucius."

I don't want to, but I don't think it's wise to refuse a goddess either. So I rise and turn to look at her. The mother of my dead girlfriend.

The thought almost sends me into sobs again, but I keep my expressions unreadable. I don't speak, but I don't have to. Nyx does. "We witnessed what just transpired."

My mother speaks up. "We did not mean for our war to make Phoenix take her own life."

My eyes burn with hatred. It was their fault she was dead. I'm about to yell at them, when I feel a third hand on my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder at James. His face is a mess of tears. He nods at me solemnly and suddenly I can't be mad at him anymore. I give him a slight smile and then turn back to the goddesses. I keep my anger in check, for James and for Phoenix.

"She must really love you. Though I have no idea why." Nyx looks lovingly at her daughter.

"I've got no idea why you like her either, but you seem to truly love her." Dawn says to me.

Suddenly I speak up despite my resolve to stay silent. "Do either of you have any more children?"

They both seem shocked, but they both give me the same answer. "No."

"Then why did you try and drive us apart? There's not even a good reason for you two to be enemies! Neither one of you could exist without the other. The sun can't exist without the moon."

They both look slightly ashamed, if that's even possible for a goddess. I look down at Phoenix as I continue in a whisper. "Just like I can't live without her."

Suddenly my mother has my sword, _Sunlight_. She takes it in her hands, and crushes it into a fine powder. Just like Nyx had done with _Starlight_. Dawn takes the powder and blows it over Phoenix.

"What's that going to do?" I say hopelessly as I fall to the ground. "Neither one of you can bring back the dead."

"True." Dawn agrees with me.

"But we know someone who can." Nyx smiles slightly at me, reminding me of her daughter.

"And he owes us a favor." Dawn grins brightly, and I wonder if I looked like that when I smiled.

Suddenly a dark shadow appears and a sleepy looking teenage boy emerges. His brown hair is ruffled like he had just woken up.

"Dad sent me here on a stupid errand. I was going to talk to Bianca today." The boy mutters.

"Nico." Nyx warns in a dangerous voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nico mutters.

Then he closes his eyes and concentrates. After a few minutes I begin to wonder if something was amiss. Suddenly Nico convulses and something comes out from inside him.

"Ugh. Remind me to never do that again." Nico mutters as he steers the spirit.

That's when I realize what the spirit is. It was Phoenix's soul. It must not have reached the Underworld yet. Nico must be the son of Hades.

I barely breathe as Nico steers her soul back to her body. I notice that her body is a little brighter, and not as death-like. The powders from the swords must have made her body a little livelier so it was possible for her soul to return.

Suddenly the spirit is gone. Nico breathes out a huge sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad that's done."

He looks up and sees people. "Oh. Hey, Percy. Annabeth. Chiron."

They all wave at him and he yawns. "Well I'm going back to go take a nap or something."

The dark shadow spears again and then it disappears along with Nico. Suddenly a shudder from beside me brings my attention back to Phoenix.

Her eyes flutter open and I feel tears begin to pool out of my eyes again. She looks up at me and blushes. "Hey."

I take her hand. "Hey yourself."

Phoenix grimaces as she sits up. "I have a killer headache."

I laugh and choke on my tears at the same time. She smiles at me and tears run down her face too.

James leans down and whispers in my ear. "Well don't just sit there! Kiss her already!"

I don't need him to tell me twice. I pull her close to me and close my lips over hers.

A cheer goes up from the entire camp. We break off laughing at the cheers and whistles. I stand and then help her to her feet, keeping her in my arms at all times. I wasn't going to let her go for a long time.

I turn to our parents. Phoenix lets out a small gasp at the sight of the two goddesses. I smile and hug her tight as I speak. "Thank you so much."

They both nod and smile at the two of us. Dawn speaks up. "While we may not approve of the two of you together, you both seem happiest together."

"And you'd better stay together now boy." Nyx warns me. "You have a lot of work to do."

I'm confused. "What do you mean?"

They both laugh. I'm really surprised that they're enemies. They seemed to get along so well. I guess it was a job description thing. Hate the person who can't live without. Weird.

Nyx walks up to her daughter and gets down on her knees. Then she places her hands on Phoenix's stomach. My eyes nearly bug out at her words. "You're pregnant dear."

"P-p-pregnant?" Phoenix exclaims.

"Yes." Nyx smiles. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"N-no. I want to be surprised when the time comes."

Nyx nods and stands back up. Phoenix turns to me. "Well know we know why I was throwing up yesterday."

I can't even laugh. I hold her close and just hold her. She hugs me back, laughing her head off. Soon I begin to laugh too. I couldn't believe we were going to have a child together!

Dawn smiles. "Be grateful. And you can be sure that we will be back to check on you."

"And remember: we're always watching. So no funny business boy." Nyx warns me.

"Thanks mom." Phoenix says with tears in her eyes. She gets out of my grip and goes over to hug Nyx.

I could practically _hear_ the gasp that came from everyone. Everyone was holding their breathe. James leans over and whispers in my ear. "Is she _allowed_ to do that?"

Then Nyx hugs her back. "I guess so.' I whisper back to him as everyone seems to sigh at the same time.

They let go of each other, and Phoenix walks back over to me. I put my arm around her, happy I could be with her forever.

Nyx and Dawn smile at us and then wink out of being. Phoenix laughs beside me.

I turn to her. "What's so funny?"

She smiles and looks at me. "I was just thinking how mad my dad is going to be when he finds out I'm pregnant."

I look at her funny. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

She shrugs. "I never liked my dad too much anyway." And then she laughs again.

I laugh along with her. "See. I made you a happy person like me."

She chuckles darkly. "Then come here you happy person."

Phoenix wraps her arms around me and kisses me, as passionate as ever, her lips like the honey that fueled my very existence.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! REVIEWS!**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two months later, at the end of summer, everything was normal once again. Everyone was getting ready to leave camp. But many things had happened in the past two months.

Grover left to continue spreading Pan's wisdom. Percy, Annabeth, Lucius and Phoenix spent days comforting Juniper, but she eventually cheered up.

James finally figured out that he was gay. Currently, he's happy with his boyfriend John, a son of Hermes. They've been going out for a month and a half straight.

Tommy finally got over his grudge with Phoenix. Along with Sara and Lucius, they're all pretty good friends now.

Chiron told Lucius and Phoenix that when their baby came, he or she was welcome to come to the camp. They were both still welcome at the camp, as long as they promised to go somewhere a little more private next time they wanted to have sex.

Percy proposed to Annabeth. He wanted to have a family with her like Lucius and Phoenix would soon have. She cried and said yes. He proposed after she kicked his butt in a sword fight.

Phoenix and Lucius are saying good bye to Percy and Annabeth. They're going home during the year, but Phoenix and Lucius are staying at the camp.

"Why are you staying here again? Annabeth asks Phoenix.

Phoenix pats her stomach, now a small bulge with her two month old baby. "My dad won't let me come home knocked up, and Lucius doesn't want to leave me. Chiron was kind enough to let us stay here."

Annabeth smiles at her best friend. "It's great to see you like this. You're so happy all the time. You really have come out of your shell."

Phoenix laughs. "I guess your double date was a good thing then."

Annabeth laughs. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

"I'm so happy you're going to be getting married!" Phoenix squeals.

Annabeth looks down at the diamond ring on her finger. "Me either."

"You have to invite me!"

"Are you kidding? You're going to be my bridesmaid!"

"Not much of a maid anymore though."

They both laugh and hug each other as their guys approach.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy greets his fiancé with his favourite nickname for her.

"Her Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughs as she greets her fiancé with her favourite nickname for him.

They hug and kiss briefly. Lucius walks up to his girlfriend and wraps an arm around her. He wasn't going to kiss her. They would have enough time for that in a few minutes when the camp was next to empty.

"Hey, Lucius. Did you see Annabeth's ring?" Phoenix greets him.

"You girls comparing rings? You know that's not a good habit." Lucius teases her.

"I don't have a ring." Phoenix remarks in confusion.

Lucius gives her a mischievous grin. Then he drops down on one knee and takes out a small box from his jacket.

Phoenix covers her mouth with her hands as Lucius opens the box. Inside is a beautiful onyx ring that matched Phoenix's eyes.

"Phoenix. I love you more than life itself. Even your mother who hates me seems to agree."

He pauses as Phoenix lets out a laugh. Then he smiles and continues. "I promise to love you and our unborn child forever. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

Phoenix has a great big grin on her face. She places her hands on her hips and then looks at Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh I don't know. You do have this annoying habit of making me laugh my head off." Phoenix grins while she says it.

Lucius rises from the ground and takes the ring out of the box. He takes her hand and delicately puts the ring on her finger.

Phoenix smiles at him. She can't fool him. "Of course I'll marry you!"

She throws her arms around him and they kiss. Nice enough so Annabeth and Percy don't groan, but they look at each other with a promise of more to come later.

A horn beeps in the distance. "That's my mom." Percy says.

He turns to Annabeth. "You wanna stay at my place for a while? We can plan the wedding."

She smiles at him. "Alright."

They hug their best friends one last time, with promises to write. Calling is just too dangerous unless it's an emergency. But they will call if it's an emergency.

Percy and Annabeth head off to his mom's car, and Lucius and Phoenix walk back to the main cabin. Chiron was renting them out a room, so they could have some private time together.

Lucius has his arm draped around her shoulders. "I love you."

Phoenix smiles and doesn't need the ring on her finger to remind her. "I know. And I love you too."

She pulls his head down to hers in a long, deep kiss filled with passion. Both of them know that their passion for each other will only grow with the passing of time.

**Well that's it! I hope you all like it! Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it! Please make sure to look for the sequel! it's called "All's Fair in Love and Death". Please check it out!  
**


End file.
